The Devil is Back
by Miraculous Shinichi
Summary: La légende raconte que l'effroyable déesse Ymir avait laissé un fils tout aussi redoutable qu'elle à Eldia, mais Livai ne voit qu'un jeune homme doué au combat qui protège les siens et dont les yeux brillent parfois d'une lueur trop intense pour être naturelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une agréable journée ! Pour moi c'était sous la pluie, mais qu'importe, je suis très heureuse d'enfin poster cette histoire ! Ça fait deux ans que j'y travaille, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle est entièrement écrite et presque tous les chapitres sont réécrits également ! (En même temps elle ne fait que six chapitres mais quand même !) Disons que je ne voulais pas refaire comme Dans le corps d'un oméga (d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent… je vais essayer d'au moins finir le chapitre 17 qui conclut l'arc, mais pour la suite ça va être compliqué… ), parce qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, je me suis rendue compte que je voulais changer des choses dans les chapitres déjà postés. Et puis comme ça vous êtes sûrs d'avoir un produit qui se finit ! Comme rythme de parution, j'ai décidé de poster tous les quatre jours, pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, mais en gardant le temps de réécrire le reste (et aussi parce que j'aimerais bien finir tant que c'est les vacances, tout en attirant un minimum de monde ^^). Bref, je finis ce paragraphe sur quelques conseils musicaux, si vous aimez bien lire en musique : Empty streets de Jonas Göbel pour le début, et à partir de la phrase "Une légère brise balaya les branches des arbres, faisant frissonner Eren" vous pouvez mettre Audiomachine - Rise of the black curtain, ou un OST de SNK Aramy attack, c'est vous qui voyez ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une petite fanfiction (ou deux^^)**

_Résumé :_

La légende raconte que l'effroyable déesse Ymir avait laissé un fils tout aussi redoutable qu'elle à Eldia, mais Livai ne voit qu'un jeune homme doué au combat qui protège les siens et dont les yeux brillent parfois d'une lueur trop intense pour être naturelle.

_"Eren ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à analyser la situation. Des cris et de la fumée s'échappaient du village, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Des guerriers parcouraient les rues du village en sortant les vieillards et les enfants des maisons tandis que le reste du village essayait de les en empêcher, s'armant en catastrophe, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler une protection décente."_

* * *

The Devil is Back

Chapitre 1 : La forêt sous la pluie.

_L'air était sec mais glacial. Au fond de la caverne, une torche isolée peinait à éclairer le sol sur lequel avait été fraîchement tracé des symboles au charbon._

_"Veille sur lui, Yamiya. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance"._

_"On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance aux démons ?"_

_La femme sourit faiblement._

_"Ce sera la première et la dernière fois."_

o O o

Ça commence avec la pluie. Une goutte, deux gouttes. La pluie et une rencontre. C'est elle qui l'a réveillé.

Eren sursauta quand il sentit l'eau s'écraser sur ses joues. Il s'était encore endormi en pleine forêt, réalisa-t-il en sentant la surface dure du bois contre son dos. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme se redressa, grimaçant devant le peu de répondant que lui offrait son bras gauche. Il avait manifestement dormi dessus, résultat, il le contrôlait autant que le mouvement des planètes. C'est-à-dire pas du tout.  
En même temps, un arbre n'était peut-être pas le support le plus confortable pour faire une sieste. Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal partout. Mais c'était comme ça, même s'il perdait l'usage d'un membre une fois sur deux, il adorait dormir dans les arbres. Il se sentait plus à l'aise dehors.  
Eren s'étira, retrouvant peu à peu les sensations dans son bras engourdi. Vu la lumière, il devait avoir dormi environ deux heures. Le jeune homme comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé quand il se prit une goutte dans l'œil. Il ramassa son arc reposant à ses côtés, attacha son carquois dans son dos et se mit debout dans le nœud de branches sur lequel il avait dormi. Il était temps de rentrer au village.

Eren descendit le long de l'arbre dans lequel il était monté, sautant à terre dès qu'il ne lui resta que quelques mètres le séparant du sol. Il se releva prestement et soupira. Il s'était aventuré beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude ce jour-là et la forêt autour de lui ne lui était pas familière. Pour autant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était perdu. Eren retrouvait toujours son chemin.  
La pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort, crépitant sur les feuilles tout autour de lui et lui rappelant de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver chez lui trempé jusqu'aux os. Les gouttes d'eau éparses s'étaient changées en une averse torrentielle, imprégnant ses vêtements et réduisant son champs de vision à une dizaine de mètres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir devant lui et à se repérer. C'était sûrement pour ça que ce jour là, Eren se perdit. La pluie faussait son sens de l'orientation et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut après un quart d'heure de marche l'arbre dans lequel il avait dormi.  
Bon. Le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'il avait désormais deux choix. Soit il restait là jusqu'à ce que la pluie se calme, soit il retentait sa chance à travers les bois, au risque de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus en territoire inconnu.  
Eren leva la tête. Les nuages s'amoncelaient toujours plus au dessus de la forêt. La pluie ne se calmerait sûrement pas avant plusieurs heures et il risquait d'attraper froid s'il restait immobile et trempé si longtemps. Il continua donc sa marche.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence :  
"Je suis totalement paumé" marmonna Eren en apercevant pour la troisième fois le vieil arbre.

\- _Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?_ se moqua une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête, _tu sais que ça ne va pas t'aider ?_

Eren soupira. Cette petite voix ce n'était pas sa conscience ni la petite voix de la raison comme certains l'appelaient. Cette petite voix c'était Yamiya, un démon qui habitait son corps depuis sa naissance, lui donnait un pouvoir surnaturel et passait la plupart du temps soit à dormir, soit à lui casser les pieds. Comme à cet instant précis.  
"La ferme Miya, et aide moi plutôt" répondit-il à voix haute.  
Le petit démon ricana.

\- _Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul cette fois. Je ne me rappelle plus du chemin non plus._

Eren poussa un long soupir. Ce démon était vraiment inutile en plus d'être insupportable.

\- _Je t'entends penser tu sais_, fit remarquer Yamiya.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique acerbe mais il se figea d'un coup. Il sortit rapidement une flèche du carquois dans son dos et l'encocha. Le petit génie ne dit rien. Lui aussi avait entendu le bruit de pas malgré la pluie, trop lourd pour être celui d'un animal.  
Eren chercha activement la source du bruit, ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau lui tombant devant les yeux et le rideau de pluie l'empêchant de voir correctement. Soudain, il parvint à discerner une ombre émerger de derrière un arbre et Eren leva son arc dans sa direction, tous ses muscles tendus.  
Les habitants du village ne s'aventuraient jamais aussi loin dans la forêt, et la ville la plus proche était à des dizaines de kilomètres. Il y avait bien le camp Mahr qui passait de temps en temps, mais si c'était l'un d'entre eux, Eren n'hésiterai pas à

décocher sa flèche. Les Mahrs les avaient déjà attaqués plusieurs fois par le passé, et bien qu'ils aient toujours réussi à les repousser jusque là, ils restaient de redoutables ennemis.

Malgré les apparences, son village, Eldia, était un village guerrier. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient survivre. Tout le monde dans le pays de Sakrä avait déjà entendu parlé d'eux. En effet, la légende disait qu'un incroyable trésor y avait été enterré par Ymir, la déesse protectrice du village.

Si Yamiya était un démon malfaisant et destructeur, il n'en était pas de même pour toutes les créatures magiques. Certains esprits s'attachaient même à un village et le protégeaient. Ymir était l'une d'entre eux, du moins d'après la légende. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce genre d'histoires n'était plus considérées que comme ce qu'elles étaient : des histoires. Les légendes persistaient à travers le temps mais de moins en moins de personnes y croyaient, et même les fervents défenseurs de la véracité de ces mythes s'accordaient à dire que bien que tous ces dieux, déesses et démons aient bel et bien existé, c'était il y a fort longtemps. D'après eux, les esprits avaient quitté la terre de nombreux siècles auparavant, attendant le réveil d'Ymir, la plus puissante des déesses. Celle-ci aurait affronté un démon malfaisant, Ryugi, et après l'avoir battu, se serait couchée dans les montagnes entourant Eldia pour reprendre ses forces. Juste avant de s'endormir elle aurait scellé le fameux trésor au sein du village, mais malgré les efforts des villageois, personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé et on en avait conclu qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas.

En soi, Eren se serait moqué de ceux qui croyaient à l'existence des démons s'il n'en connaissait pas un lui-même. Il avait vu ce dont les pouvoirs de Miya le rendaient capable. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Ymir, ni d'un trésor.

Les clans alentours en avaient entendu parler cependant, et les pilleurs et brigands affluaient à sa recherche, tous plus cupides les uns que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'Eldia avait appris à se défendre et ses habitants étaient devenus des guerriers. Les villageois étaient entraînés à l'art du combat dès leur plus jeune âge, formant ainsi quelques uns des meilleurs combattants de Sakrä. Jusque là, ils étaient toujours invaincu, même contre la plus redoutable des tribus : les Mahrs.  
Ce clan sillonnait le pays, vivant de pillages et de mises à sacs de petits villages. Ils s'étaient déjà attaqués plusieurs fois à Eldia, jusque là sans succès. Des rumeurs couraient ces derniers temps comme quoi ils avaient été aperçus dans le nord de Sakrä, non loin des montagnes, ce qui signifiait non loin d'Eldia, ce qui inquiétait les villageois. Ces nouvelles n'empêchaient cependant pas Eren de dormir dans des arbres à plusieurs kilomètres de la protection que constituait le village. Ce qui était totalement inconscient d'ailleurs, comme l'avait fait remarquer Yamiya. Mais Eren Jaeger n'était pas quelqu'un de très prudent.

Le jeune homme se tendit un peu plus quand l'ombre s'approcha, dévoilant un homme, armé. Il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre, mais savoir Yamiya avec lui, et surtout éveillé le rassurait légèrement. Le petit démon était sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir en cas de besoin, à laisser Eren utiliser ses capacités.  
L'inconnu l'avait repéré maintenant, et Eren le vit sortir deux épées de derrière son dos. Il se rapprocha davantage, ses mouvements lents et prudents, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren parvienne à discerner son visage alors que la pluie commençait à perdre de son intensité. L'homme avait des traits fins, des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, un regard perçant. Il devait être plus vieux que lui mais gardait une certaine jeunesse dans ses traits. S'il faisait partie des Mahrs, Eren ne le reconnut pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient, il en était certain. La pluie s'était estompée aussi vite qu'elle était tombée, leur offrant une meilleure visibilité, ce qui leur permit de se dévisager. Eren avait largement l'avantage avec son arc à double courbure contre l'étranger et ses deux épées, et tous deux en étaient bien conscients. Aussi, lorsque Eren baissa son arme en premier, l'homme parut surpris, et Miya ne se gêna pas pour protester.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es déjà fatigué de vivre ou quoi ?_

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Pour lui, le regard de l'inconnu ne semblait qu'interrogatif et prudent, pas menaçant. D'ailleurs il abaissait ses épées à son tour et Eren se détendit légèrement, vite rappelé à l'ordre par une petite voix dans sa tête.

\- _Ne lui fait pas confiance, en combat rapproché il aura l'avantage._

_\- Je sais Miya, ça fait quinze ans que je sais me servir d'un arc,_ rétorqua Eren, son expression parfaitement neutre, rien dans son comportement ne trahissant la conversation qu'il entretenait avec le petit démon en lui.

Le jeune homme détourna son attention du petit être grommelant pour la concentrer sur l'étranger qui le détaillait de la tête aux pieds d'un œil inquisiteur. Eren s'apprêtait à parler mais l'inconnu le devança.  
"Tu t'es perdu gamin ?"

Eren ouvrit la bouche et la referma tandis que Miya se mettait à ricaner. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question et surtout, l'homme l'avait appelé gamin, ce qui n'allait pas du tout. Il n'y avait que Miya qui l'appelait comme ça de temps en temps, et clairement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait le surnom. Il savait qu'il faisait assez jeune mais il avait tout de même dix-neuf ans, il n'était plus un gamin. Le pire c'était que le petit démon savait parfaitement qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, d'où son petit ricanement insupportable.  
"La ferme Miya !" marmonna Eren entre ses dents, plus qu'agacé par son comportement.

"Tu as dit quelque chose ?" demanda l'homme, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Eren haussa les sourcils, feignant l'incompréhension alors qu'il savait parfaitement que l'étranger l'avait bien entendu, tandis que le rire de Miya redoublait d'intensité, alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle. Il fallut que le jeune homme lui rappelle qu'ils étaient dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse pour que le démon commence enfin à se calmer.

"Je sais parfaitement où je suis" affirma-t-il sans prêter attention au bruyant reniflement de Miya, "la question c'est plus vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette forêt au milieu de nulle part ?"

"Je suis parti chasser mais je me suis fais surprendre par l'orage" expliqua l'inconnu sans le quitter des yeux.

"Vous chassez avec des épées ?" demanda Eren avec un froncement de sourcils en posant son regard sur les deux armes en fer forgé. Elles avaient l'air parfaitement équilibrées et légères, mais certainement pas adaptées pour la chasse.  
L'inconnu secoua la tête avant de clarifier :  
"Je pose des pièges."

"Vous faites partie d'un clan nomade ?"

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions, toi" fit remarquer l'étranger avec un petit sourire.

Eren sourit en retour.

"C'est que je suis intrigué par un certain homme qui se balade dans la forêt au beau milieu de nulle part. Que fait-il ici ?"

"Je te retourne la question."

"J'ai été plus loin que d'habitude…" répondit simplement Eren en haussant les épaules.

"D'où viens-tu ?" demanda l'inconnu d'un air curieux, "Il n'y a rien par ici…"

Eren débattit quelques instants. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit très sage de donner le nom de son village, étant donné la convoitise qui l'entourait. De plus, l'homme avait lui-même dévié la conversation lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'où il venait. Il ne ressemblait à aucun clan qu'il avait eu à affronter jusque là mais les Sulvains non plus n'étaient pas très loin. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

"Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers."

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

"Et ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Eren inclina la tête sur le côté en guise de défaite, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Aucun des deux hommes n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, laissant les bruits de la forêt combler le silence. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, aucune trace de menace dans l'air, mais l'ambiance n'était pas détendue pour autant. Des rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les feuilles des arbres et des gouttes tombaient encore par-ci par-là, donnant à la scène un aspect irréel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'orage ne reprenne, mais cette éclaircie entre deux averses était plus que bienvenue.

L'inconnu fit deux pas en avant, et Eren en recula d'autant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait abaissé son arc qu'il se sentait en sécurité, pas au point de le laisser s'approcher. Voyant sa méfiance, l'homme s'arrêta.

"J'imagine qu'il est tant pour moi de rentrer. J'aimerais bien être de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Ah, au fait, moi c'est Livai" lui dit-il avant de tourner les talons avec un petit hochement de tête en guise de salut.

Eren le regarda partir, ne s'attendant pas à un départ si soudain. Livai s'éloignait, lui exposant totalement son dos. Il ne le considérait pas du tout comme une menace à l'évidence. Il sourit devant un tel étalage de confiance en soi. C'était un homme bien curieux qu'il avait rencontré là et il se surprit à espérer qu'ils puissent se croiser de nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Livai allait disparaître de son champs de vision que le jeune villageois se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas donné son nom en retour.  
"Je m'appelle Eren !" cria-t-il du plus fort que lui permettaient ses cordes vocales.

L'homme désormais réduit à l'état de silhouette lui adressa un signe de main signifiant qu'il avait entendu et le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit. La pluie recommençait à tomber.  
Il ferait mieux de rentrer au village lui aussi.

o O o

"Je suis de retour !" s'écria Eren dès qu'il franchit la porte de sa maison.  
Il se reçut pour toute réponse un drap en pleine tête, lui faisant pousser un petit cri indigné.

"Maman !"

Un rire de femme s'élèva dans la chaumière avant que sa propriétaire ne se remettre à mélanger le contenu de la marmite au dessus du feu.  
"Essuie toi avec ça, tu dois être trempé".

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses vêtements alourdis par la pluie et commença à essuyer ses cheveux ruisselants avec le tissu.

"Je me suis perdu et l'orage m'a surpris" expliqua-t-il, sans mentionner le fait qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi dans un arbre.  
Il savait que cela inquiéterait sa mère de savoir qu'il se conduisait de façon aussi imprudente, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et ça ne lui avait jamais apporté aucun ennui.

Carla était une bonne mère, et Eren l'aimait de tout son cœur. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile pourtant, surtout lorsque Grisha, le père d'Eren, fut emporté par la tuberculose alors que celui-ci n'avait que douze ans. Elle avait tout fait pour paraître forte devant son fils, mais Eren l'avait entendue pleurer la nuit lorsqu'elle le pensait endormi. Grisha avait été un bon père lui aussi. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se servir d'un arc et depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans la forêt. Il était rapidement devenu le meilleur guerrier du village. Il était beaucoup aidé par son pouvoir, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Eren était vif et agile : il réagissait au quart de tour et avait un sens de l'équilibre sur-développé. Des heures et des heures d'entraînement lui avait permis de développer ses capacités, faisant de lui un combattant hors pair. Ajoutez un pouvoir mystérieux, il devenait presque invincible. C'était le seul atout qu'il avait face à Mikasa, la jeune femme le surpassait dans tous les autres domaines.

"Hm, maman, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui."

Carla se retourna vivement, l'inquiétude creusant une petite ride entre ses sourcils.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?" répéta-t-elle.

A Eldia, on ne rencontrait personne, on connaissait tout le monde. Ça voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur. Et ici, extérieur signifiait danger.

"Mmh mmh," acquiesça Eren en déposant la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise, "je l'ai croisé dans la forêt, il était en train de chasser je crois."

"Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?" s'alarma Carla en le palpant à la recherche de blessures.

Eren poussa un long soupir avant de saisir les poignets de sa mère et de les repousser gentiment. Elle s'inquiétait décidément beaucoup trop pour lui.  
"C'est dingue, on dirait Mikasa," rétorqua-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré, provoquant un petit sourire sur la bouche de sa mère, "Non, il ne m'a rien fait, et même s'il avait voulu, je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul, j'avais mon arc avec moi. Mais il avait l'air plutôt inoffensif," finit-il, sa dernière phrase ponctuée d'un air pensif.

_\- Où t'as vu qu'il avait l'air inoffensif, crétin ?_ intervint Miya, refaisant soudainement surface après près d'une heure de silence.

Eren prit un air agacé avant d'arrêter sur le champs dès qu'il vit le regard interrogatif de sa mère. Elle était au courant pour son pouvoir, mais pas pour Miya. Savoir que son fils avait des pouvoirs était déjà assez inquiétant, alors qu'il avait un démon en permanence dans le corps... Non, le seul à le savoir était Eren, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à sa mère.

"Oui, bon, peut-être pas inoffensif," rectifia-t-il sans prêter attention au reniflement approbateur dans sa tête, "mais il n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer. En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je le voyais, et il n'avait pas de tatouage Mahr."

Carla se détendit légèrement et se remit à son bouillon qui avait commencé à accrocher le fond de la marmite.  
"On est jamais trop prudent. Les Mahrs sont le clan le plus redoutable du pays. Ton inconnu fait sûrement parti d'une autre tribu nomade, les Mahrs ne sont pas si proches d'Eldia."

"Mmh, ouais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Mais ils ne sont pas si loin que ça d'après les rumeurs. Fais attention à toi et ne t'éloigne pas trop du village, maman. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

"Je ferais attention," répondit Carla," moi au moins je ne dors pas dans les arbres à cent lieues du village, contrairement à un certain jeune homme," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Eren prit un air outré.  
"Qu-Quoi ?! Je ne fais jamais ça voyons !"

Carla poussa un petit soupir amusé et l'attrapa par l'oreille comme elle le faisait souvent quand il était petit.  
"Eren, tes oreilles rougissent quand tu mens. Tu ne croyais quand même pas réussir à me cacher quoi que ce soit ?" demanda-t-elle un air de réprimande sur le visage, mais en riant avec ses yeux.

Eren déglutit en pensant à Miya.  
"Ok ok, j'ai compris je ne le ferais plus ! Mais arrête ça, ça fait mal !" s'exclama-t-il alors que sa mère le relâchait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vagabonder toute la journée dans la forêt, et d'ailleurs je ne cherche pas à le faire, mais je voudrais que tu sois en mesure de te défendre si besoin, alors ne fait plus ça tant que la menace ne s'est pas éloignée, compris ?"

"Cinq sur cinq !" s'exclama le jeune homme en filant hors de la pièce pour aller enfiler des vêtements secs.

o O o

Eren marchait dans la forêt. Il avait ôté ses chaussures pour plus de discrétion. L'orage avait duré deux jours, deux jours pendant lesquels Eren n'avait eu qu'une envie, retourner dans les bois, sentir la nature autour de lui, le doux son de la rivière qui coule au milieu des chants d'oiseaux. Il se demandait s'il reverrait Livai. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais il avait très envie de lui parler de nouveau. Peut-être même trop envie. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés très longtemps, mais l'homme représentait pour lui le monde extérieur, monde qu'il n'avait vu que dans des livres. Eren ne s'était jamais aventuré bien loin d'Eldia, et si la pluie ne les avait pas interrompu, on pouvait être sûr qu'il aurait posé mille et une question à l'étranger. Il mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas y avoir pensé pendant ces deux journées entières.

Miya lui avait fait remarquer qu'il agissait comme un amoureux transi mais Miya disait tout le temps n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas amoureux, il était curieux. De toute façon, il savait bien que les chances qu'ils se retrouvent étaient très réduites. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Le sol était encore humide et les feuilles chargées d'eau, mais les premiers rayons du soleil après l'orage perçaient déjà à travers les arbres. Eren pouvait sentir la terre fraîche sous ses pieds pourtant il n'avait pas froid. La pluie avait dissipé la lourdeur de l'orage, rendant l'air frais et faisant flotter une odeur de terre mouillée dans toute la forêt. Eren aimait ce temps. Les bois étaient encore calmes, les hommes en sécurité dans leurs tanières, seuls quelques oiseaux troublaient le silence. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention au chemin qu'il empruntait, ses pas le guidaient tout seuls. Il avait fait ce trajet des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Il aurait pu le suivre les yeux fermés.  
Eren se hissa au sommet d'un vieil hêtre, ses gestes assurés traduisant son expérience. Il était déjà monté un nombre incalculable de fois dans cet arbre, et pourtant il y revenait à chaque sortie dans les bois, c'est-à-dire très souvent. La vue était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il pouvait tout voir de là. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, ses couleurs verdoyantes chatoyant sous le soleil. Les gros nuages noirs s'éloignaient déjà, et un peu plus loin, Eren pouvait apercevoir Eldia s'éveillant à lisière de la forêt. Maintenant que l'orage était fini, les habitants recommençaient à sortir, reprenant leurs activités. Dès que les gouttes d'eau avaient commencé à se faire plus rare, Eren, lui, s'était dépêché de prendre son arc, ses flèches et son poignard, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances qu'il s'en serve, et avait filé hors du village. Personne ne lui avait demandé où il allait, tout le monde savait. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il sortait presque tous les jours en forêt, que ce soit pour chasser ou tout simplement se promener.

Eren n'aimait pas l'orage. C'était comme ça, il vivait avec le soleil et la lumière. Mais ça, c'était peut-être Yamiya qui l'influençait. Pour pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir, Eren avait besoin de voir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en servir s'il avait les yeux fermés, et plus la luminosité était forte, plus le petit démon gagnait en puissance, lui permettant d'utiliser ses capacités plus longtemps. Bien que ce soit Eren qui décide de comment il utilisait son pouvoir, il prenait sa source de Miya, et le jeune homme avait besoin qu'il soit éveillé pour y recourir.  
Une légère brise balaya les branches des arbres, faisant frissonner Eren. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais le pressentiment était bien là. Une angoisse inexplicable s'était emparée de lui en un instant, comprimant sa poitrine et lui tordant les entrailles. Il lui semblait que son cœur battait anormalement vite et résonnait dans tout son corps.

_\- Il y a un truc qui cloche, Miya._

_\- Oui._

Vu le ton du démon, lui aussi devait l'avoir senti, et ça ne le rassurait pas. Eren essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais le fait qu'ils soient deux à avoir un pressentiment ne l'aidait pas. C'était comme si tout son être le pressait de retourner de là où il venait, d'immédiatement arrêter sa sortie pour retourner protéger les siens. Il devait rentrer au village. Maintenant.

Il l'entendit avant de la voir. Le vague noire de guerriers se déferlant sur son village. Il s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il entendit les cris de guerre censés exacerber le courage des soldats et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Eldia pour voir de loin une horde d'hommes sortir de sous le couvert des arbres et se précipiter vers le village. Eren se laissa pratiquement glisser jusqu'au sol, s'égratignant les bras et les jambes contre les branches, noeuds et échardes dépassant du vieil arbre et se mit à courir dès que ses pieds rencontrèrent la surface humide de la terre.

Son retour lui apparut comme dans un rêve. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir franchi la forêt, pourtant il était déjà à sa lisière. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir couru et pourtant ses joues étaient échauffées, sa respiration saccadée et il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos.

Eren ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à analyser la situation. Des cris et de la fumée s'échappaient du village, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Des guerriers parcouraient les rues du village en sortant les vieillards et les enfants des maisons tandis que le reste du village essayait de les en empêcher, s'armant en catastrophe, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler une protection décente. Eren se remit à courir en balayant du regard les environs, identifiant immédiatement les ennemis comme faisant partie d'un clan pilleur. Lequel, ça restait à découvrir, mais le jeune homme espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Sulvains, et encore moins des Mahrs. Ils avaient de sérieux problèmes si c'était le cas. Eren ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'emparer de son arc, sortir une flèche de son carquois et l'encocher sans même ralentir.

Il avait décidé de ne pas se diriger tout de suite vers l'entrée principale du village où s'agglutinaient les ennemis mais aussi les Eldiens pour se concentrer en premier lieu sur les soldats isolés qui s'étaient introduits dans le village par les chemins secondaires. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être détourné du nœud de combat, et quatre hommes surgirent brusquement au coin de la rue pour les arrêter. Parmi eux se trouvait Aegen, le chef d'Eldia, et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Eren pouvait les distinguer en train de se battre. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'Aegen se débarrassait d'un guerrier grâce à un coup de boule, bien vite remplacé par un air concentré alors qu'il décochait sa flèche. La pointe s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'un de ses ennemis, transperçant sa cuirasse, le tuant d'un seul coup. Eren ressortit immédiatement une nouvelle flèche, prêt à tirer à nouveau. Il bloqua sa respiration, attendit le bon moment, et relâcha la corde. Le projectile atteignit son adversaire à l'épaule cette fois-ci, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'un autre des quatre hommes présents lui règle son compte. Il enchaîna ainsi trois autres tirs, toutes atteignant leur cible jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne à abattre.

Il ne prenait que quelques secondes pour viser à chaque fois, mais ça lui suffisait. À la guerre, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un quart d'heure pour recharger. Il faut agir vite et bien. Si tu rates, tu meures ou tu mets tes alliés en danger, c'était aussi simple que ça.

"Eren !"

Celui-ci finit de récupérer ses flèches alors que l'homme qui l'avait interpellé accourait.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aegen ? Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !"

Le chef prit un air grave.  
"C'est les Mahrs."

Eren sentit son coeur sombrer dans sa poitrine à l'entente du nom.  
"Tu… Tu en es sûr ?"

Aegen acquiesça et lui montra l'épaule d'un cadavre sur lequel on voyait distinctement le tatouage caractéristique de la tribu, deux épées croisées ornées d'une rose.

"Et ils ne sont pas seuls," ajouta un second homme se nommant Henden en les rejoignant, "d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, un autre clan assez petit mais redoutable les a rejoint."

Eren sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui et il tourna les talons, courant en direction du groupe qui s'affrontait une centaine de mètres plus loin.  
"Je vais aller aider les autres, veillez sur le reste du village !"

Aegen et les trois autres hochèrent la tête.  
"Compte sur nous."

Eren acquiesça à son tour et arriva rapidement près de l'entrée principale. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et leurs ennemis étaient totalement équipés, contrairement à eux. Ça ressemblait davantage à une scène de guerre qu'à une simple attaque de brigands. Et ça l'effrayait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait face à une attaque de cette envergure. À se demander comment ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Les Mahrs s'étaient montrés incroyablement discrets, lançant des fausses pistes comme quoi ils s'approchaient des montagnes alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient déjà depuis au moins quelques semaines.

Eren aperçut Mikasa quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Elle enchaînait les coups d'épée avec une aisance certaine mais Eren la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se battait pas comme à son habitude. Son bras droit avait l'air plus rigide, et de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir des taches de sang sur sa manche. Eren fronça les sourcils, incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui d'un ennemi. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la situation l'inquiétait. Mikasa était maintenant encerclée par des combattants Mahrs. Elle avait beau être la meilleure guerrière du village, même elle ne pouvait pas faire face à autant d'ennemis à la fois. La jeune femme en tua un d'un coup d'épée en plein ventre, en assomma un autre avec son pommeau et tailla les articulations d'un troisième, mais les soldats étaient toujours aussi nombreux et ils semblaient tous se regrouper autour d'elle. Les Mahrs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et quel était l'adversaire à abattre.

Eren accourut pour l'aider mais tout se passa trop vite. Un des hommes à qui elle tournait le dos profita d'une faille dans sa défense pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le flanc. Eren sentit son coeur s'arrêter alors que Mikasa poussait un hurlement de douleur et tombait à genoux, se retrouvant sans défense contre les guerriers qui l'encerclaient.  
La vue lui tordit les entrailles mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être en état de choc.

La légende courrait qu'à Eldia, un jeune homme était doté d'un don : il était capable de voir le futur. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Eren n'avait pas de visions, il ne pouvait pas prédire ce qui allait se passer. C'était mieux que ça : il pouvait revenir dans le temps.

Eren inspira et ses yeux se mirent à briller de façon surnaturelle alors qu'il demandait au démon de lui prêter son pouvoir :  
-_Miya !_

_ À suivre..._

* * *

**Et voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup cette fic et j'y ai passé pas mal de temps, je la préfère même à DCO, alors n'hésitez pas à m'encourager en laissant un follow, favorite, ou une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Ah oui, aussi maintenant j'ai Twitter alors n'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur Mirachan_twt !**

**À dans quatre jours !****(Un peu plus tôt côté horaire j'espère !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Le revoilà avec le second chapitre de The Devil is Back ! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres et on commence enfin à rentrer un peu dans l'histoire ! Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**Réponse review : Akane : Merci ! Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cet univers ! Par contre il n'y aura que 6 chapitres ^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Battlecry

Eren sortit une flèche de son carquois alors que Mikasa tuait un guerrier en lui transperçant le ventre avec son épée, en assomma un autre et coupa les articulations d'un troisième d'un mouvement fluide, le faisant lâcher son arme. Cette scène, il y avait déjà assisté moins de cinq secondes auparavant, mais cette fois il savait ce qui allait se passer et il n'allait pas le laisser se reproduire.

Eren vit l'homme s'approcher de l'angle mort de Mikasa. Il fit quelques pas en avant et tendit son arc. C'était bon, à cette distance il pouvait le faire. Mais il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Il relâcha sa flèche et celle-ci atteint le guerrier dans le cou, l'empêchant de finir son geste, qu'Eren savait fatal.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il constatait son succès. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un compagnon mourir sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, il utilisait son pouvoir pour le sauver dès qu'il le pouvait mais Eren ne pouvait revenir que cinq secondes dans le temps, et cinq secondes c'est affreusement court.

Un coup d'épaule le fit vaciller et un homme le dépassa en courant. Eren lui aurait planté un poignard dans la cuisse s'il n'avait pas reconnu Jean Kirschtein. Son "meilleur ami". Il ne l'avait pas entendu et avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un Mahr.

"T'aurais du me laisser faire, Eren !" cria celui-ci par dessus son épaule, "c'est mon devoir de protéger Mikasa !"

Eren haussa un sourcil. Ben voyons. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Jean ne serait pas arrivé à temps. Et Mikasa serait morte. Il l'avait vu.

Il allait prendre une autre flèche quand un cri retentit :

"Le fils d'Ymir !"

Eren se crispa : il était repéré.

Les Eldiens s'étaient rapidement rendu compte de ses pouvoirs et s'en servaient pour effrayer les potentiels assaillants en quête de richesse. D'abord sceptiques, puis témoins des réflexes surhumains d'Eren, les différentes tribus contre qui il s'était battu l'avait surnommé ainsi et apparemment le nom avait circulé car cela faisait bien quelques années qu'on l'appelait ainsi.

Eren aurait aimé passer inaperçu un peu plus longtemps mais il n'avait pas cette chance. Les Mahrs avaient un avantage par rapport à leur autres ennemis, ils les avaient déjà affrontés. Cette fois, leurs adversaires savaient comment ils agissaient, et surtout, quelles étaient les cibles à abattre en priorité. Et malheureusement, il était au sommet de la liste, au même niveau que Mikasa.

Eren s'enfuit en courant. Il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas combattre tous les hommes qui se ruaient sur lui en même temps. Il devait les séparer et éviter au maximum le combat rapproché. Eren prenait de l'avance en s'éloignant du centre de la bataille. Il savait où il allait, et contrairement à ses poursuivants, il ne portait pas de lourde armure pour le freiner dans sa course.

Il arriva rapidement à la lisière de la forêt et se réfugia derrière un arbre alors qu'une flèche passait à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite. Là, il sortit à son tour un projectile de son carquois, et tua son poursuivant le plus proche, l'atteignant avec une précision redoutable entre les deux yeux. Ce qui était bien avec les Mahrs, c'était qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas trop. On leur avait dit de s'occuper de lui, ils le faisaient. Eren fuyait, ils le poursuivaient.

_Et de deux, _pensa Eren lorsque sa flèche atteint celui avec un arc au niveau du cou. Trois, quatre, cinq.

Les quatre hommes restant n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres et avançaient en groupe, sans décélérer, l'épée brandie devant eux.

"Six et sept" marmonna Eren avant de ranger son arc dans son dos et de sortir son poignard.

Ils étaient trop proches pour qu'il utilise son arc, le combat allait tourner au corps à corps. Eren s'accroupit. Pas besoin d'avoir un super pouvoir pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ses adversaires savaient derrière quel arbre il se cachait, et ils étaient deux aux dernières nouvelles. À lui de se montrer plus malin.

Comme prévu, les deux hommes surgirent chacun d'un côté et plantèrent leur épée dans le tronc de l'arbre tandis qu'Eren sectionnait les tendons de l'homme à sa droite. L'homme s'affala avec un cri de douleur et Eren l'assoma d'un coup de poignard.

L'autre homme avait dégagé son épée de l'arbre et essaya de lui trancher la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse reculer mais Eren réussit à parer le coup avec la petite lame et à remettre un peu de distance entre lui et son adversaire.

_Une épée contre un poignard c'est pas fair-play, _pensa Eren en essayant d'évaluer la situation.

_\- Tu peux parler, t'es le roi de la triche, _répondit Miya alors que personne ne lui avait rien demandé. _Si tu veux te battre à la loyale, commence déjà par arrêter d'utiliser ton pouvoir._

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules sans pour autant quitter son adversaire des yeux, ce qui eu la particularité d'énerver celui-ci. L'homme se rua d'un coup sur lui, et Eren esquiva habilement le coup d'épée visant sa tête, ce qui lui offrit une ouverture plus grande que l'égo de Kirschtein au niveau du côté gauche du soldat.  
Eren ne gâcha pas cette occasion et enfonça la courte lame dans le flanc de son adversaire. Alors que l'homme s'effondrait au sol, Eren sentit soudain une douleur cuisante dans son avant-bras, le faisant lâcher son poignard toujours enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de son ennemi. Une flèche y était profondement logée, du sang s'échappant déjà de la blessure.  
"Je l'ai eu !" s'exclama un nouvel arrivant une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

Eren prit à peine le temps de noter sa position et activa son pouvoir en invoquant Miya. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un vert fluorescent avant d'instantanément reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Eren avait de nouveau son poignard en main, et il dut esquiver à nouveau l'homme qui se jetait sur lui. Sauf que cette fois, il ne profita pas de la faiblesse que lui offrait son adversaire pour le poignarder, mais il saisit à la place l'homme par l'arrière du col et le poussa devant lui comme un bouclier. Ce fut donc lui qui se prit la flèche en plein coeur, tiré par son propre camp. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé et Eren le lâcha sans cérémonie pour lancer son poignard dans la tête de l'archer qui venait de sortir une nouvelle flèche de son carquois.  
Eren soupira et récupéra son poignard. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il y était parvenu. Il s'était débarassé de dix de ses ennemis pourtant il n'en éprouvait aucune fierté. Contrairement à d'autres, Eren n'aimait pas tuer. Mais il devait protéger Eldia et les siens.

Le jeune homme rangea son poignard dans sa ceinture et rebroussa chemin en direction du village. Alors qu'il s'approchait du cœur du combat, il repéra une petite tête blonde une dizaine de mètres plus loin et se précipita vers elle.

Armin vint à sa rencontre et lui lança une épée qu'Eren rattrapa tant bien que mal.

"Prend ça, tu vas en avoir besoin !"

Le jeune homme brun le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui tendit son arc en échange. Armin en aurait plus besoin que lui.

"Ils se sont divisés en trois groupes jusque là, et ils ont essayé de nous prendre sur les côtés, mais on a réussi à les éparpiller. Maintenant ils sont totalement désorganisés," expliqua-t-il, "alors ça va se jouer en combat rapproché. Normalement on est plus avantagés sur ce point mais ils sont très nombreux. Les habitants ont commencé à construire des barricades avec ce qu'ils peuvent pour boucher les entrées du village, on se replie dès que possible."

"OK," aquiesça Eren en lui donnant également le carquois plein de flèches, "mais depuis quand les Mahrs sont-ils aussi nombreux ?! Runsken à promis des bonbons à quiconque accepterait de les rejoindre ou quoi ?"

"Ouais bien sûr, je vois très bien Runsken distribuer des bonbons. Non, leurs rangs ont grossi, c'est certain, mais il y a tout un nouveau groupe, un peu moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Je pensent qu'ils ont fait une alliance avec un autre clan. Ils ne sont peut-être pas nombreux, mais ils se battent mieux que tous les Mahrs réunis. Fais gaffe à toi Eren, on affronte du haut niveau cette fois-ci."

"T'en fais pas pour moi !" s'exclama le jeune homme, "Tu sais bien que je m'en sors toujours !"

"Je rigole pas Eren, il y en a un en particulier, c'est un monstre. J'ai jamais vu ça. Il a mis Jean hors d'état de nuire en moins de deux minutes."

"C'est pas difficile de battre Jean sérieux" répondit Eren en haussant les épaules, mais son froncement de sourcil trahit son inquiétude.

"Et Mikasa" lâcha Armin.

Eren écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le blond, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

"Il a réussit à la blesser au bras mais heureusement il a dû partir aider un des siens

avant de pouvoir l'achever. Sois prudent, Eren," ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour venir en renfort à un groupe d'habitants quelques mètres plus loin.

Eren quant à lui se mit en tête de trouver le mystérieux homme, qui semblait si fort. Il se moquait de lui, mais même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître à voix haute, Jean était un de leurs meilleurs soldats, et jamais Mikasa n'avait encore été en difficulté en un contre un. Ce nouveau clan était inquiétant.

Eren repéra la jeune guerrière une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et malgré sa blessure à la main droite, elle semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller. Ce n'était pas le cas de Marco cependant, qui avait une flèche dans la cuisse et un adversaire l'attaquant à coups de hache. Le jeune brun se précipita pour lui venir en aide mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui barra la route.

"C'est toi le fils d'Ymir."

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, et la voix lui semblait vaguement familière. Eren leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, découvrant un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Pour une fois, Miya n'ajouta pas de "je te l'avais bien dit", et Eren lui en fut reconnaissant.

_Livai._

"Tu fais partie du clan Mahr ?" demanda-t-il en levant un peu plus son épée.

"Non" répondit simplement l'homme au cheveux noirs.

Ses deux épées étaient sorties, une dans chaque main, toutes deux déjà tachées de liquide rouge sombre. Eren cilla, essayant de ne pas penser à la personne à qui appartenait ce sang.

"Dans ce cas je reformule ma question, est-ce que tu te bats du côté des Mahrs ?"

Livaï hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il était déçu que l'étranger qu'il avait croisé dans les bois ne soit qu'un autre pilleur cupide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait voulu croire que l'homme était quelqu'un de bien malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Peut-être que c'était cette petite chose dans son attitude qui l'avait poussé à lui faire confiance, ou était-ce juste la magie du lieu ? Dans tous les cas, Eren savait maintenant qu'il ne devait jamais se fier à son instinct pour différencier ses ennemis de ses alliés.

"Laisse-moi passer" exigea-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Jean abattre l'homme à la hache et soulever Marco pour l'emmener en sécurité.

"Non," répondit Livai avec un regard déterminé, "J'ai pour mission de te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Eren fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

_-Tue-le, _conseilla Miya.

Le jeune homme se retint de hausser les épaules. Il aurait essayé.

Livai attaqua en premier et Eren détourna rapidement sa première épée et esquiva la seconde. Il sentit l'inquiétude de Miya se mêler à la sienne : leur adversaire n'était pas un débutant.

Et il le prouva en enfonçant son épée dans l'épaule d'Eren. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de douleur et serra les dents.

_-Miya !_

Aussitôt le nom du démon invoqué, les yeux du plus jeune de mirent à briller, et il se retrouva cinq secondes plus tôt. Eren savait qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas utiliser son pouvoir trop souvent, la fatigue de Yamiya se répercutant rapidement sur lui. Heureusement il faisait beau, et le démon tirant sa force du soleil, il était plutôt en forme ce jour-là. Ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour utiliser son pouvoir à tout va, celui-ci étant à double tranchant. Plus il sollicitait Miya, plus il faiblissait physiquement. Et plus il était faible, plus il faisait d'erreurs, plus il revenait en arrière. C'était un cercle vicieux, voilà pourquoi il devait être très prudent quant à l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Cette fois il en avait besoin pourtant, la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour laisser des séquelles autres qu'une nouvelle cicatrice, mais la douleur l'empêcherait de se battre plus sûrement qu'un peu de fatigue.

Eren parvint à éviter le coup cette fois et réussit à légèrement entailler le bras de son adversaire. Il devait profiter de l'avantage que lui procurait son pouvoir pour mettre Livai hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible tant qu'il en avait encore la force. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le guerrier avait des réflexes surhumains, à se demander s'il ne revenait pas dans le temps lui aussi. À chaque fois qu'Eren tirait profit du fait de savoir le mouvement de son adversaire à l'avance pour attaquer, celui-ci se débrouillait pour parer ou esquiver la contre-attaque.

Au final, le combat semblait tourner en rond. Un observateur distrait pourrait croire qu'Eren avait le dessus : il n'avait presque aucune blessure tandis que Livai évitait régulièrement des coups avec difficulté, occasionnant parfois de petites coupures, mais jamais assez importantes pour le faire suffisamment faiblir. Il avait même rangé une de ses épées, celle-ci le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, en prêtant plus attention, on pouvait remarquer la fatigue d'Eren, toujours plus évidente à chaque utilisation de son pouvoir. Et Livai était assurément quelqu'un d'attentif. Faire durer le combat n'était pas dans l'intérêt du plus jeune, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il était déjà revenu dans le temps une dizaine de fois, et cela s'en ressentait sur sa manière de combattre. Ses gestes étaient plus lents, il parait les coups de Livai avec plus de difficultés. Sa respiration était courte et une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

Eren venait de revenir encore une fois en arrière, sous les protestations de Miya. Il n'avait pas été blessé cette fois, mais Livai s'était, en essayant de le frapper au côté gauche, légèrement penché, lui offrant ainsi une ouverture, mais Eren n'avait pas su profiter de ce moment de faiblesse. Il devait rattraper ça et finir ce combat au plus vite.

Le jeune homme se prépara à éviter l'attaque pour ensuite porter le coup final mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. La lame effleura bien ses côtes, bien qu'Eren ait plus de facilité à l'éviter cette fois, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il essaya de frapper Livai à son tour qu'il se rendit compte, trop tard, que la position de celui-ci avait légèrement changé par rapport à la fois précédente. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Eren le remarqua au dernier moment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre le coup de poing qui suivit en plein ventre. La violence du coup combinée à la fatigue engendrée par ses multiples retours en arrière le fit tomber à genoux, ponctué par une exclamation de Miya :

_\- Aie !_

Eren ne comprenait pas. Livai s'était adapté alors qu'il avait bien fait attention à ne pas modifier sa position et rien dans sa posture n'avait pu trahir ses intentions. Alors comment Livai avait-il fait pour changer de comportement ? Possédait-il un pouvoir lui aussi ?

_\- Impossible, je ne connais aucun autre démon qui accepterait de prêter ses pouvoirs à un humain_, marmonna Miya.

Comme s'il avait entendu le petit être, ou les interrogations muettes d'Eren, Livai s'avança.

"Ça fait dix fois que tu me fais le coup, tu crois que je n'aurais pas remarqué que tes yeux prennent une couleur bizarre à chaque fois que tu utilises ton pouvoir pour prévoir la suite ?" expliqua-t-il, son épée appuyant légèrement contre le cou d'Eren, au cas où celui-ci essaierait de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide, comme ramasser son épée qui gisait au sol juste à côté.

Miya émit un sifflement admiratif à l'intérieur de la tête d'Eren, ce qui était tout sauf agréable, et marmonna :

_\- Ce mec est fort._

Sur le coup, Eren ne pouvait qu'approuver. Livai avait repéré le changement de couleur de ses yeux, en avait déduit qu'il utilisait son pouvoir et avait calqué son comportement en fonction de ce changement. Il devait avoir changé d'avis au dernier moment en voyant ses yeux briller, et sa réaction instantanée lui avait assuré la victoire. Enfin, la victoire… Eren ne s'avouait pas vaincu, et bien qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'auto-trancher la gorge, il ne faisait qu'attendre le moment où il pourrait récupérer son épée.

Eren se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de revenir en arrière lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Maintenant il était trop tard, cinq secondes ne suffiraient plus à changer quoi que ce soit, il avait été trop surpris pour pouvoir faire usage de son pouvoir à temps, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il se trouvait désormais en mauvaise position.

"Mon pouvoir n'est pas de prévoir l'avenir" marmonna Eren.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de donner des informations sur son pouvoir, mais il devait gagner du temps, et c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Heureusement, cela sembla piquer l'intérêt de Livai.

"C'est ce que tout le monde dit pourtant. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas à cette histoire de pouvoir, mais j'ai été forcé d'admettre son existence en voyant tes yeux se mettre à briller à chaque fois que tu anticipais mes mouvements. Mais si ton pouvoir ne te permet pas de voir l'avenir, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" demanda-t-il, un air intéressé sur le visage.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire connard ? _

Ça c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu répondre, mais il n'était pas totalement fou, s'il disait ça, il était mort.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu devrais juste me tuer comme ça le problème sera réglé" répondit-il à la place.

_\- Je te signale que si tu dis ça, t'es aussi mort que si tu lui avais dit_ "_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire connard ?" _fit remarquer Miya.

_\- Mais non, Miya, c'est une question de stratégie._

_\- C'est sûr que tu es connu pour être le roi des stratèges, _nargua le petit démon.

_\- La ferme, j'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer qu'un démon qui parle dans ma tête._

Miya ne répondit pas, c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il se souciait réellement du sort d'Eren. Ou pas.

Livai, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'existence de la conversation que menait Eren dans sa tête, se pencha légèrement vers lui.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ta valeur, Eren. Certaines personnes paieraient cher pour t'avoir, que ce soit pour se venger des morts que tu as causé, ou simplement voir ce mystérieux pouvoir. Tu devrais être plus prudent."

"Et alors, tu vas me remettre entre les mains de ces gens ?" demanda Eren en changeant très légèrement de position.

Il ne devait pas céder à la peur, mais une chose était sûre : il allait mal finir s'il ne réussissait pas à attraper cette fichue épée qui n'était désormais qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son poignard, la lame était bien trop courte, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le laps de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour dégainer suffirait à le faire tuer.

Livai ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait plus alerte, mais son attention n'était pas focalisée sur Eren mais plutôt sur les alentours. Les Eldiens commençaient à se retirer derrière des barricades faites à la main. C'était fini pour les Mahrs, ils avaient perdus l'avantage de la surprise, la moitié de leurs guerriers étaient blessés ou morts, leurs rangs en proie à une totale désorganisation. Et bien qu'il y ait également des pertes du côté des guerriers d'Eldia, ils restaient suffisamment nombreux pour défendre leur village avec arcs et flèches tout en restant en sécurité derrière les murs.

Les Mahrs devraient revenir s'ils voulaient remporter la bataille. Mais Eren, lui, n'était toujours pas tiré d'affaire. Cependant, Livai avait détourné son attention de lui et ça lui suffit pour franchir les dix centimètres le séparant de la poignée de son épée.

Il allait finalement s'en emparer quand une voix retentit parmi la clameur assourdissante de la guerre.

"Ne touche pas à mon fils !"

Eren se figea. Cette voix, cette voix ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ! Elle était totalement inconsciente ! Heureusement, Miya eut la présence d'esprit d'intervenir pour le sortir de son état de paralysie :

_\- Bouge !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Eren raffermisse sa prise sur son épée et se lève d'un coup, repoussant de sa lame l'arme pointée sur lui. Il décida de laisser tomber son combat avec Livai pour aller protèger sa mère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait sur le champ de bataille ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée en sécurité à l'intérieur de la ville ? Parce que là, seule et sans arme au beau milieu des combats, c'était la mort assurée.

Malheureusement, Livai ne paraissait pas avoir envie de le laisser partir. Il s'était retourné en direction du cri, mais il se plaça devant lui quand il essaya de rejoindre sa mère.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir".

"Pousse-toi, Livai !" gronda Eren.

Chaque seconde qui passait augmentait les chances qu'il arrive malheur à Carla. Il devait la mettre à l'abri. Livai ne bougea pas, aussi Eren attaqua-t-il. Ses mouvements étaient moins fluides, mais ils avaient une force qu'il ne possèdait pas avant. Toute trace de fatigue s'était envolée devant son désir de protéger la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

"Laisse-le tranquille !" cria la femme d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant en continuant de courir vers eux.

"Dégage !" Hurla Eren en réponse, "Retourne derrière les murs ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !"

Au moment où il prononça ces paroles, il repéra avec horreur l'homme qu'il redoutait le plus : Runsken. Chef des Mahrs, son avidité n'avait d'égale que sa cruauté. Il avait failli périr sous ses coups alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans et seule l'aide de Mikasa l'avait empêché de l'achever. Il avait cependant beaucoup progressé depuis, et ne doutait pas d'être capable de lui faire face. Mais Carla c'était une autre histoire, pensa-t-il alors qu'il réalisait le danger imminent que courait sa mère. Runsken était juste derrière elle, et Eren comprit son intention juste avant qu'il n'abaisse son épée.

"Maman !" cria-t-il, mais il était trop tard.

La lame trancha une profonde entaille dans le dos de sa mère au même moment qu'il se prit un coup de genou dans le ventre rapidement suivi d'un coup de coude en plein visage. Livai avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour frapper.

Eren releva la tête, encore sonné, son regard attiré par le corps de sa mère étendu sur le sol. Il devait agir, et vite.

_-Miya !_

Cinq secondes, c'est long et c'est court à la fois. Mais pour sauver une mère c'est surtout très court. Comptez-les dans votre tête et vous verrez que cinq secondes, ce n'est pas suffisant. Pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, il aurait fallu revenir immédiatement en arrière, et Eren n'avait pas réagi assez vite à cause des coups que lui avait asséné Livai. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant que Runsken pourfendait Carla une fois de plus.

Il réussit à éviter les coups de Livai cette fois, mais ça ne servait à rien. Miya ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir une deuxième fois que lorsque les secondes gagnées étaient à nouveau écoulées. Pas avant. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir en rafale, il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps plus de cinq secondes. Il était parfaitement conscient que tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter ne servirait à rien, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Alors il continua à revenir en arrière dès que les cinq secondes étaient écoulées, encore et encore, espérant pouvoir changer quelque chose. Mais chaque fois, la scène qui se déroulait était la même, seulement Eren était un peu plus tremblant à chaque nouvelle tentative. L'attitude de Livai aussi avait changé imperceptiblement. Il avait dû être surpris : voir les yeux de son ennemi encore en bonne santé briller avant qu'il ne tombe brusquement à genoux, l'air épuisé et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Il avait arrêté d'essayer de le frapper dès son cinquième retour dans le temps, remarquant bien qu'il y avait un problème, et désormais son regard suivait celui d'Eren jusqu'à Runsken, ses mâchoires se serrant à sa vue.

Mais c'était trop tard, et Miya s'éteignait rapidement, échouant à raisonner son protégé.

\- _Arrête Eren, ça ne sert plus à rien, _tenta-t-il une dernière fois d'une voix faible.

"Non ! Cette fois ! Cette fois ça va changer !" s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, s'attirant un regard surpris de Livai, avant de revenir une énième fois en arrière.

Miya ne lui répondit pas et Eren sut que c'était fini. Il tomba tête la première dans la poussière, apercevant Carla s'effondrer avec lui au loin, et une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue.

o O o

_Une pierre se détacha de la paroi, résonnant dans toute la grotte seulement éclairée par une petite torche. Une femme, le teint pâle et le visage légèrement émacié, était assise, adossée contre la pierre, et tenait dans ses bras un linge enroulé autour de son bien le plus précieux._

"_Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle en saisissant l'épée posée à ses côtés, partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte._

_Une forme noire de la taille d'un chaton se rapprocha d'elle et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul._

_Deux yeux verts apparurent alors dans l'obscurité et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le linge qu'elle serait contre sa poitrine d'une main, sur son épée de l'autre. _

"_Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est toi Ymir ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle. _

"_Houla non, moi c'est Yamiya" marmonna la créature._

o O o

Le réveil fut douloureux.

Un jour, Eren avait roulé sur le côté alors qu'il faisait une sieste en haut de son arbre préféré. Résultat : un bras cassé et un corps couvert d'ecchymoses pendant plusieurs semaines.

Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même était comparable.

Tous ses membres protestaient au moindre petit mouvement, les petites coupures récoltées dans la bataille commençaient à se faire sentir, ses poignets le brûlaient et il devait avoir au moins une côte fêlée. Mais le pire c'était ses genoux. Ils ne les sentaient presque plus.

Le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux et les referma aussitôt quand une silhouette passa juste devant lui. Il attendit quelques instants que l'homme se soit éloigné avant d'entrouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Eren était encore un peu sonné, et il mit une minute entière à comprendre pourquoi ses genoux et ses poignets lui faisaient si mal : il était attaché à un poteau, les mains liées dans le dos, genoux contre le sol aussi dur que la pierre. Il était resté plusieurs heures dans cette position à en juger le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Réunis tout autour d'un grand feu de camp devant lui étaient assis une trentaine d'hommes qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Pas de doutes, il s'était fait capturé par les Mahrs. Autrement dit, il était mort. Ou pire.

Les guerriers n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé, trop occupés à regarder quelque chose qu'Eren ne pouvait pas voir. En tout cas ce devait être drôle parce qu'une bonne partie des Mahrs rigolait à gorge déployée. Eren repéra Livai, un peu à l'écart du groupe, debout, bras croisés, adossé à une tente. Lui ne riait pas. Eren ne pouvait pas bien voir, mais il paraissait même plutôt contrarié.

Il balaya les alentours du regard. Derrière lui s'étendait la forêt à perte de vue mais il ne reconnaissait pas la montagne. Sur ses côtés ainsi que devant lui se dressaient de nombreuses tentes militaires, éparpillées sans ordre précis, on avait seulement fait attention à dégager suffisamment de place pour le feu de camp.

Eren reporta son attention sur les hommes devant lui, essayant de voir ce qui attirait leur attention, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne change légèrement de position, lui permettant de voir le centre du cercle et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Une jeune femme, la chemise déchirée, se faisait pousser d'hommes à hommes, chacun la gratifiant d'un baiser, d'une main aux fesses, ou d'un coup en plein visage.

Et le pire, c'était que cette femme, il la connaissait. Elle s'appelait Noora, la meilleure archère d'Eldia et une amie d'enfance. D'une précision redoutable, elle évitait cependant les combats rapprochés, qui pouvaient tourner rapidement en sa défaveur. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vue se faire capturer mais il doutait qu'elle fut là par choix.

Eren sentit une vague de colère monter en lui.

_Ces porcs n'avaient-ils aucun code de l'honneur ?_

Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il devait avoir prononcé cette phrase à voix haute quand tous les hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Les rires s'étaient évanoui et Eren se mordit la langue, regrettant déjà cet éclat de rage.

"Regardez-moi ça, le petit d'Ymir est réveillé !" s'exclama une voix qu'Eren ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

Une voix qui appartenait à la personne qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Runsken s'était levé et s'approchait désormais de lui avec un sourire, un peu trop grand pour ne pas être inquiétant, plaqué sur le visage. Eren déglutit mais soutint son regard, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

"Où tu vois qu'on manque d'honneur ?" demanda le chef des Mahrs en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, "Ça fait partie des règles de la guerre. Quand on fait des prisonniers, on en fait ce qu'on veut."

Le sourire de l'homme lui promettait déjà mille et une tortures. La haine était réciproque ; car même si ce connard avait tué sa mère, Eren aussi avait été la source de la mort de bon nombre de ses hommes. Le temps de la vengeance était arrivé, et malheureusement en sa faveur.

"Tu sais ce qu'on fait de nos prisonniers chez nous ? Des esclaves s'ils sont dociles, de la bouffe pour chiens s'ils ne le sont pas. De nos jours les esclaves se vendent à prix d'or, alors je te laisse imaginer combien ils seraient prêts à payer pour le fils d'Ymir," continua le chef des Mahrs en voyant qu'Eren ne répondait pas.

Le jeune homme serra les poings mais resta muet. Que pouvait-il répondre ? S'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, il n'était même pas sûr que le moindre son pourrait en sortir. Une chose était sûre cependant, il devait se tirer de là au plus vite.

"_Miya ! Miya ?! T'es là ?" _appela Eren qui s'inquiétait du silence du petit démon.

"_Où veux-tu que je sois…" _répondit une voix faible, très faible.

"_Ça va_ ?"

"_Je me suis déjà senti mieux… Eren je peux pas t'aider cette fois, il faudrait attendre que je récupère…_"

Le jeune homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sentant la panique s'instiller lentement dans tout son être, ce que Runsken interpréta comme un signe de peur face à sa dernière déclaration. Déclaration qu'il n'avait pas écoutée mais qui devait être une menace ou autre chose dans le même style. Non, ce qui inquiétait réellement Eren, c'était que Miya n'était pas en état de lui assurer le moindre retour dans le temps, et sans ses pouvoirs, il redevenait un simple guerrier, plutôt bon certes, mais pas assez pour échapper à ce camp grouillant de Mahrs. En admettant qu'il parvienne à trouver une opportunité pour s'enfuir, il serait vite rattrapé.

Eren jura intérieurement. Même si Miya avait été d'aplomb, le soleil lui fournissant sa magie s'était couché depuis longtemps, il devrait attendre minimum le lendemain pour espérer s'échapper. Les prochaines heures, voire les prochains jours risquaient d'être éprouvant, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il allait devoir attendre, tout supporter sans broncher, guettant la moindre faille qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir, en priant pour que Miya se rétablisse.

Runsken retourna près du feu, après avoir déclaré quelque chose qu'Eren n'avait pas saisi, trop préoccupé par l'état du petit démon. Il ferait mieux pourtant de se soucier de son propre sort avant de celui des autres, étant donné la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

De son côté, Livai fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le gamin avait l'air ailleurs. C'était presque imperceptible, mais il l'avait déjà vu faire ça une autre fois. C'était comme s'il avait un moment d'absence. Était-ce lié à son pouvoir ou avait-il juste des problèmes de concentration ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le tuer tant que c'était encore possible. Ce gamin avait l'air aussi libre que l'air et sauvage qu'un lynx. La captivité le tuerait à petit feu s'il ne succombait pas à la torture et aux petits jeux sadiques de Runsken.

Livai ne connaissait pas très bien le chef des Mahrs mais ce qu'il avait entendu sur lui n'avait jamais été très positif, et il en avait assez vu en trois jours pour se rendre compte que les rumeurs étaient fondées. Il ne s'était allié à lui que parce que leurs intérêts étaient communs, mais il partirait dès que tout ce carnage serait fini, une fois Eldia tombée.

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais Livai ne pouvait déjà plus voir sa sale gueule. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

Livai tourna les talons quand il vit Runsken s'emparer de la tige de fer avec lequel il avait déjà marqué la jeune fille. Il la sortit du feu, l'emblème représentatif des Mahrs rougeoyant à son extrémité. Ça aussi ça faisait partie des sales habitudes de Runsken : marquer au fer rouge tous ses prisonniers.

Personne ne remarqua le départ de Livai, bien trop occupés à regarder avec attention le spectacle morbide de leur chef s'approchant de sa proie terrifiée.

Livai soupira. Il aurait dû rester dans sa tente comme les autres au lieu de venir voir leur petit "divertissement". Ce à quoi il venait d'assister n'avait rien de divertissant selon lui. Voir une jeune fille se faire violenter puis marquer au fer rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde connaissance n'était pas amusant. Et il était certain que ce n'était que le début. Quand la jeune captive avait repris ses esprits quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était immédiatement faite maltraiter par une dizaine de guerriers Mahrs. Seul le réveil d'Eren l'avait empêchée d'être violée, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un contre-temps. À la guerre, les femmes savaient ce qu'il adviendrait d'elles si elles avaient le malheur de se faire capturer. Et si elles n'étaient pas tuées après avoir assouvi les besoins de tout le clan adverse, c'était pour finir vendues.

Malheureusement, l'esclavage était encore une pratique très courante dans la moitié nord du pays. Le commerce d'hommes, femmes et enfants était une réelle source de revenus, motivant les marchands d'esclaves à attaquer des villages entiers. Les rapts étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Livai slalomait entre les tentes, se guidant avec la lune pour seule source de lumière, quand il entendit un léger bruit de froissement sur sa gauche. Le guerrier se tendit, posant une main sur le manche de sa dague et s'approcha prudemment de la source du bruit. Il scruta la pénombre mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand une ombre surgit derrière lui, visant sa nuque. Livai esquiva juste à temps et saisit son agresseur par le bras alors qu'il

tentait de s'enfuir. Des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient briller sous la lune, des yeux bleus terrifiés et une chemise en lambeaux trahirent l'identité de Noora aux yeux de Livai. Elle devait avoir profité du fait que l'attention générale soit concentrée sur Eren pour s'éclipser doucement.

"Lâchez-m...!"

"Je ne crierais pas trop fort si j'étais toi" coupa Livai en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille, "je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le monde se rende compte de ta disparition".

Noora regarda derrière elle d'un air inquiet, là où s'élevait la lumière orangée du feu de camps et les rires gras des guerriers.

"S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi partir," supplia-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

Livai ne broncha pas sous les vains efforts de la jeune femme pour se libérer et se contenta de répondre :

"Non. " rapidement suivi d'un "je n'ai pas envie" lorsqu'il vit Noora ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas la vraie raison mais Livai n'avait pas à se justifier et de toute façon, ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer pour un parfait connard. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Si elle réussissait par miracle à rejoindre Eldia saine et sauve, elle les mettrait tous en danger en révélant leur emplacement. Mais le scénario le plus probable était encore qu'elle se fasse bouffer par les loups. Ou les djinns. Ces petites saletés étaient peut-être inoffensives le jour, il n'était pas recommandé d'en croiser un au beau milieu de la nuit. Parce que la nuit, les djinns chassent. Lapins, chevreuils, cerfs, tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, c'était un fait. D'un autre côté, ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus de la ramener à Runsken.

"Tu viens avec moi" marmonna-t-il en la tirant par le bras.

Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle restait fermement campée sur ses pieds alors que Livai essayait de la traîner loin des Mahrs mais également loin de la sortie vers la forêt. Livai esquiva de peu le coup de poing visant son nez en se penchant, puis saisit la jeune femme par la taille avant de la jeter sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il avait beau ne pas être très grand, Livai était plutôt fort. Noora poussa un petit cri de surprise et se mit à marteler le dos de Livai avec ses poings.

"Reste tranquille, bordel ! Tu préfères être violée par un seul homme ou toute une tribu ? Parce que si tu veux je peux encore te ramener là-bas," menaça Livai.

Et voilà, le parfait connard, ça il savait faire. La guerrière arrêta immédiatement de se débattre. Elle devait avoir compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face au noiraud. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et Livai fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de la femme sur son épaule.

À ce moment, un cri de douleur masculin s'élevant à proximité du feu de camp déchira le silence de la nuit, suivi de nombreux rires. Les pleurs de Noora redoublèrent quand elle reconnut la voix d'Eren et Livai se crispa. C'était fait, le fils d'Ymir devait être marqué au fer rouge maintenant.

Le guerrier reprit sa marche, traversa rapidement le camp et s'arrêta devant une tente d'où filtrait des voix.

"J'entre" annonça Livai en écartant la toile de la tente sans attendre la permission.

Il fit enfin descendre Noora de son épaule sous les yeux incrédules de cinq guerriers rassemblés autour d'un jeu de dés, deux femmes et trois hommes. La tente était assez grande : il y avait assez de place pour deux petits lits, ou plutôt matelas posés à même le sol et recouverts de fourrure, une petite table autour de laquelle tout le monde était rassemblé, assis sur des peaux de bête, et enfin un grand coffre trônait au fond de la pièce.

"Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Je pensais que ce soir c'était chacun dans sa tente ?" demanda Livai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Un des hommes, avec des cheveux blonds plutôt longs rassemblés en une courte queue de cheval montra sa main dans laquelle reposait deux dés, le regard rivé sur Noora et la bouche légèrement ouverte, son expression faisant écho à celle des quatre autres personnes présentes.

Ce fut une femme avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes qui lui donnait un air un peu fou qui parla en premier.

"Apparemment on est pas les seuls à ne pas être restés sagement dans nos tentes. Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu te ramènes dans notre chambre avec une fille en pleurs, à moitié nue, dans tes bras ?"

C'est cet instant que choisit Noora pour courir se réfugier entre la femme qui venait de parler et la deuxième, une petite rousse qui s'était levée entre-temps.

"Aidez-moi je vous en supplie" murmura-t-elle sans quitter Livai des yeux, comme s'il allait se jeter sur elle à tout moment.

La rousse regarda la jeune femme qui se cramponnait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, puis Livai, puis la jeune femme à nouveau.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda-t-elle, accusatrice.

Livai haussa un sourcil, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, et les commentaires se mirent à fuser.

"On ne vous croyait pas comme ça capitaine !" s'exclama un jeune brun.

"Vous me décevez, martyriser une pauvre femme sans défense est un acte honteux !" renchérit le blond à la queue de cheval.

"T'ES QU'UN GROS DEGUEU LIVAI !" commença à hurler la femme au cheveux en bataille avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, ce qui la décrédibilisait quelque peu.

Après ça, tout le monde se mit à hurler un peu en même temps et il fallut que Livai hausse la voix à son tour pour que le silence revienne.

"VOUS AVEZ FINI VOS CONNERIES, OUI ? Je n'ai pas touché à cette gamine et vous en êtes parfaitement conscients."

"Techniquement, la porter sur son épaule c'est la toucher..." commenta le blond, prénommé Eld avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son capitaine.

"J'ai rien fait, ok ? Par contre..." commença-t-il en s'approchant de Noora et en la saisissant par l'épaule, la retournant sans ménagement avant de soulever sa chemise.

Les cinq membres de son équipe se remirent tous à crier en même temps avec la voix d'Eld dominant celle des autres :

"C'est pas parce que vous n'avez encore rien fait que c'est le moment de le faire !"

Livai ne comprit pas le reste des exclamations mais elles devaient être du même genre.

"La ferme et regardez."

Les cinq autres l'observèrent avec méfiance soulever délicatement la chemise de la jeune femme au niveau de son dos, découvrant une peau enflammée à l'endroit où se dessinait maintenant deux épées croisées serties d'une rose, pile entre les deux omoplates.

"C'est pas joli joli" marmonna Auruo, un châtain avec un air concerné sur le visage.

"Je me suis dit que tu devrais avoir de quoi apaiser ça" continua Livai en s'adressant à Hanji, la femme avec les cheveux en pétard.

"Effectivement, je devrais avoir ça dans mes placards" répondit celle-ci avec un sérieux inhabituel avant de se diriger vers le coffre et commencer à fouiller dedans.

"C'est les Mahrs qui ont fait ça ?" demanda Eld.

"Ouais, Runsken" confirma Livai en laissant retomber le tissu de la chemise sur le dos d'une Noora légèrement tremblante.

"L'enfoiré…" grinça Gunther, l'homme au cheveux bruns, entre ses dents.

"Et…le fils d'Ymir ?" s'inquiéta la femme rousse.

Livai secoua la tête, les yeux baissés, et sortit de la tente.

o O o

Mikasa contemplait le paysage baigné dans la douce lueur de la lune, le menton reposant sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. La plaine s'étendait sur environ cinq cents mètres, avant que la forêt ne prenne le relais. Ce paysage nocturne l'avait toujours rassurée après un cauchemar. Mikasa n'avait pas peur de la nuit, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait un de ces rêves glaçant lui faisant revivre des attaques, lui remontrant les morts qu'elle avait occasionnées, celles qu'elles n'avaient pu empêcher, elle venait se réfugier là. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était invincible, parfois sans-cœur même. Personne ne savait qu'elle aussi, elle se réveillait la nuit en pleurs, quittait sa maison où elle avait l'impression d'étouffer pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher, juste à l'entrée du village, afin de passer parfois quelques minutes, souvent de longues heures, à simplement regarder l'herbe, les arbres ou la lune en essayant de se vider la tête.

Cette nuit encore, elle avait revu le visage d'une dizaine de guerriers dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, et dont elle avait ôté la vie sans hésitation. Elle avait revu Thomas, Nina, Mylius et Carla mourir sous ses yeux. Elle avait revu les cadavres d'une vingtaine d'habitants qu'on avait étendu sur le côté en attendant de les enterrer, puis Eren et Noora se faire enlever sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher. Mikasa détestait se sentir impuissante pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu ses ennemis emporter celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Elle avait essayé de les arrêter, mais n'avait pas pu aller bien loin avec un bras cassé et une profonde entaille à la cuisse. Il avait fallu que Jean la ramène au village après avoir tué un Mahrs qui aurait réussi à définitivement se débarrasser d'elle si le jeune Kirschtein n'était pas intervenu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle s'était réveillée en sueur dans son lit. La jeune femme avait essayé de se rendormir, sans succès. Elle avait pourtant besoin de ce sommeil si elle voulait être en forme le lendemain. Pour combattre. Parce que les Mahrs reviendraient cette fois. Elle en était certaine.

Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser tomber, et cette fois ils étaient plus proches de leur but que jamais. Cette fois ils avaient un allié. Un allié qui avait vaincu le meilleur guerrier et blessé la meilleure guerrière du village. Sans Eren ni Mikasa, les défenses d'Eldia étaient considérablement affaiblies.

Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant plus d'une heure, Mikasa s'était enfin décidée à se lever. Elle avait pris une cape, son épée au cas où, et s'était dirigée vers la sortie du village. Les sentinelles qui l'avaient vue n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur sa sortie nocturne. La jeune femme avait aisément franchi les pauvres barricades hérissées en urgence par les habitants. Il y avait un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, tables, bancs, tas de pierres et branchages avaient été empilés à la va-vite pour boucher les principales issues du village. Aller couper du bois en forêt n'était pas prudent la nuit.

La jeune femme releva la tête et posa la main sur le manche de son épée à ses côtés. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit mais ce n'était qu'Armin qui s'approchait. Le petit blond s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et Mikasa resta silencieuse, ne lui demandant pas comment il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Les deux guerriers se contentèrent de regarder droit devant eux, contemplant la forêt noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Aucun d'eux n'éprouvait le besoin de parler, aussi le silence s'étirait, mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênés, au contraire. Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées, sans savoir qu'elles se rejoignaient.

"Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?" marmonna finalement la jeune guerrière.

"Oui."

Mikasa releva la tête, surprise. Elle s'attendait à un je ne sais pas, j'espère, ou peut-être, mais Armin avait l'air sûr de lui.

"Tu dis ça pour me rassurer" affirma-t-elle en retournant à sa contemplation de la forêt.

Armin secoua la tête.

"Je pense réellement qu'il est vivant. Ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de l'emporter avec eux s'ils prévoyaient de le tuer immédiatement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils l'épargneront, ni dans quel état il est, mais je suis sûr qu'il est en vie."

"Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà courru récupérer Eren" murmura Mikasa en serrant les poings.

"Et tu te serais faite tuer" rétorqua Armin.

La jeune guerrière ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait raison. Ça ne la soulageait pas pour autant.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Eren était sans doute en train d'être torturé en ce moment même.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, on va venir te chercher" murmura-t-elle doucement en cueillant un brin d'herbe.

Armin ne répondit rien.

_À suivre…._

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! (Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à poster très tôt !^^)**

**Merci à tous pour le soutien, je ne pourrais jamais dire assez à quel point la moindre review illumine une journée et motive pour la suite ! Alors si vous avez quelques minutes devant vous pour dire ce que vous en pensez (même si ça ne vous paraît pas intéressant, je vous assure que ce l'est pour un auteur !), n'hésitez pas ! Le titre du chapitre est le nom d'une chanson de Ruelle que j'aime beaucoup !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Game of survival

Les cordes lui entaillaient les poignets, son dos le brûlait là où Runsken avait appliqué le fer rouge, pile entre les deux épaules, et pire que tout, un bandeau avait été placé devant ses yeux, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa vue, et son pouvoir. Eren se sentait vulnérable.

Il ne voyait rien, et il avait peur.

Trop souvent on oubliait que derrière cette légende de meilleur guerrier d'Eldia, de fils d'Ymir, Eren n'était qu'un garçon de dix-neuf ans.

À première vue, il n'était qu'un jeune homme souriant, possédant une détermination hors du commun et de grands yeux verts légèrement dérangeants. Derrière cette apparence, ses ennemis découvraient qu'il était aussi un guerrier redoutable aux réflexes surhumains, capable de tuer un homme sans même cligner des yeux.

Mais derrière cette image de combattant sanguinaire se cachait un jeune homme plein de doutes et de peurs, qui s'était retrouvé sur le champ de bataille dès ses quatorze, qui souffrait lorsqu'on le regardait avec crainte, comme un demi-dieu ou un monstre. Mais lui aussi était humain. Et là, attaché à un poteau, sans défense face à des hommes qui voulaient le torturer avant de le tuer, il était terrifié.

Miya n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis la nuit dernière, creusant encore son inquiétude. Pas seulement parce qu'il constituait une source de pouvoir, mais aussi parce que même s'il était parfois insupportable, il était son ami.

Eren était réveillé depuis quelques heures maintenant. Deux, peut-être trois, il ne savait pas. Il s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur et devait être resté inconscient un petit moment. Il était presque sûr qu'il faisait jour, grâce aux chants des oiseaux et de la lueur qui filtrait à travers le bandeau.

Personne ne l'avait approché depuis son réveil mais il avait entendu des murmures non loin de lui, quelques rires moqueurs et des chuchotements concernés. Il avait peur pour Noora. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait l'air en très mauvaise posture. Il ne l'avait pas réaperçue après avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle risquait et espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ait réussi à profiter de la diversion pour s'enfuir.

_\- Tu devrais d'abord te préoccuper de tes propres fesses avant de penser à celles des autres, tu crois pas ? _retentit soudain une petite voix nassillarde.

_\- Miya ! _s'exclama Eren, soulagé d'enfin entendre le petit démon se manifester. _Ça va ?_

_\- Ça peut aller, mais ça irait mieux si j'avais un peu de lumière, _se plaignit celui-ci.

_\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand chose, _répondit le jeune homme en sentant un bourdonnement désagréable monter en lui.

La peur l'enserrait dans son étau, refermant lentement ses griffes autour de lui, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et comprimant ses voies respiratoires. Il allait suffoquer s'il ne faisait rien.

Miya grogna faiblement.

_-T'es dans la merde Eren, et moi avec._

_\- Je sais…, _rit-il nerveusement_, Pour être honnête je crois que je panique là._

_\- Quoi ? _répondit Miya, confus, avant de se rendre compte que la façade d'Eren essayant de se persuader que tout allait bien venait de voler en éclat.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, et il eut envie de hurler alors qu'un torrent de larmes se formait de manière incontrôlé.

_-Hé ho tu me fais quoi là ? Eren ?!_

Mais Eren ne répondait pas. Il était clairement en train de faire une crise de panique. Miya savait que la peur accentuée par l'obscurité en était la cause, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la détresse évidente de son propriétaire. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : prendre le contrôle.

Vu son état cela ne dura qu'à peine une seconde mais cela suffit à assomer Eren.

o O o

_"Moi c'est Yamiya"._

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et brandit son épée un peu plus._

"_Ne m'approche pas," prévint-elle, menaçante, "je sais qui tu es."_

_"Tu cherches Ymir ?" répondit le démon, pas impressionné._

_La femme semblait au bout de sa vie, en pregardant bien on pouvait discerner des tâches sombres sur le devant de sa tunique, aux commissures de ses lèvres et sous son menton. L'épée était un peu tremblante elle aussi, et même dans sa forme la plus faible, scellé dans cette grotte à l'égard du moindre rayon de soleil, Miya était persuadé de pouvoir la vaincre. Mais il pouvait faire mieux que ça._

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieuse._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Je pourrais peut-être t'aider… Si tu veux lui prendre son cœur c'est impossible, j'ai déjà essayé, pas moyen que tu y arrives. Par contre je peux passer des pactes moi… J'en ai un peu marre de rester coincé dans ce trou. Je suis de bonne humeur, je veux bien te sauver la vie."_

_La jeune femme secoua la tête._

_"Ce n'est pas pour moi"._

o O o

Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était là désormais. Il n'avait pas refait de crise de panique mais il restait anxieux. Un homme lui avait apporté de l'eau, et bien qu'Eren avait été méfiant au départ il était rapidement devenu reconnaissant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était déshydraté avant de boire sa première gorgée.

Depuis, plus rien. Jusque là.

Eren les entendit arriver et se poster devant lui. Cinq peut-être ? Il pouvait cependant sentir que beaucoup d'autres se tenaient non loin, un peu en retrait.

"Comment ça va ?"

Les paroles paraissaient gentilles mais le ton était méprisant. Eren reconnut Runsken et ne répondit rien.

Celui-ci ne devait même pas s'attendre à une réponse, aussi enchaîna-t-il.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, fils d'Ymir. On dit que tu peux prédire l'avenir et que tu t'en sert pour le combat, c'est vrai ?"

Eren resta muet, mais cette fois Runsken attendait une réponse.

"Répond moi quand je te cause," s'impatienta le chef des Mahrs en saisissant Eren par les cheveux.

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," grinça le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il pouvait revenir dans le passé et non pas prédire l'avenir.

"Ah ? Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu n'es pas le fils d'Ymir?"

"Je ne suis pas son fils".

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, du moins d'après Miya, et ses deux parents étaient bel et bien humains. La seule raison pour laquelle on le surnommait ainsi était à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Mais ça Runsken ne le savait pas.

"Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien vérifier. On va faire un petit jeu, ça te dit ?"

Eren mourut d'envie de lui crier un grand non au visage, mais se retint. Il n'aurait pas tenu compte de son avis de toute façon, pensa-t-il en se sentant mis debout après que ses liens aient été tranchés. Des hommes se dépêchèrent de lui lier à nouveau les mains, devant lui cette fois, et Eren se sentit traîné loin de son poteau. Runsken le poussa contre une surface dure, une palissade en bois peut-être et on lui enleva le bandeau lui obstruant la vue.

Eren plissa les yeux, s'habituant à la soudaine clarté. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi et le soleil se coucherait d'ici quelques heures. Autour de lui s'était formé un cercle, attendant avec avidité la suite des événements, les regards alternant entre lui et Runsken, qui sortait une panoplie de petites lames à double tranchant.

Eren ne put retenir un mouvement de recul et se heurta à la palissade derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

"Je t'explique la règle du jeu, c'est très simple. Tu dois juste éviter les couteaux. À cette distance là, on verra bien si tu utilises un pouvoir magique" annonça Runsken avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Ce mec est malade !_ s'exclama Miya et Eren ne put qu'approuver.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir à l'infini ! Combien de retours en arrière tu me donnes ?_

_\- Dans mon état, je dirais quatre pas plus. _

Eren grimaça. Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup mais il s'y attendait. Runsken était bien trop proche pour qu'il puisse esquiver sans invoquer Miya.

\- _Il ne va pas te laisser t'en tirer indemne, _ajouta le démon, inquiet.

\- _Je me doute bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me tuer. Du moins j'espère. Il ne devrait pas viser les organes vitaux au cas où je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs._

Eren n'enregistra la douleur que lorsqu'il vit le sang couler le long de son bras.

"Concentre-toi petit Ymir, ou c'est tes membres qui vont y passer" avertit Runsken acclamé par la foule.

Eren lui lança un regard noir. La lame n'avait fait que l'égratigner, la blessure n'était pas assez grave pour qu'il utilise son pouvoir.

Runsken s'empara d'une nouvelle lame et tout le monde retint son souffle.

_\- Épaule droite._

Eren esquiva juste à temps et le couteau se figea dans le panneau derrière lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'avertissement de Miya, il avait lui aussi vu le regard de Runsken s'attarder sur cette zone une seconde de trop. S'il pouvait continuer comme ça qu…

_\- ATTENTION !_

Eren essaya d'éviter le coup mais la lame se planta dans sa cuisse le faisant hurler de douleur.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir ? Je sais qu…"

_-Miya ! _invoqua Eren alors que la douleur lancinante remontait le long de sa jambe.

La souffrance disparut d'un coup et Eren bougea juste assez pour que le couteau n'érafle que la toile de son pantalon. C'était juste pour cette fois.

"Voilà, c'est ça que je veux. Dis nous comment tu fais sinon je vise la tête et on verra si ton pouvoir pourra te sauver" menaça le chef des Mahrs et Eren prit peur.

Si Runsken le tuait sur le coup, il ne pourrait pas revenir dans le temps. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le lui dire. S'ils apprenaient qu'il pouvait voyager dans le temps, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils essaient de l'obliger à modifier des événements pour eux. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faisable en cinq secondes.

"Je ne contrôle pas mes visions" mentit-il, " parfois j'en ai et parfois je n'en ai pas".

Runsken abaisssa son couteau en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est embêtant ça. J'avais envie de jouer moi" dit-il, et sa déclaration fut accueillie par de nouvelles acclamations. "On a qu'à faire un marché. Je ne vise pas les points vitaux et on compte combien de fois tu as des visions. Ça vous va ?" demanda-t-il et bien sûr, la majorité des hommes présents crièrent leur approbation.

Évidemment, Runsken ne le laisserait jamais s'en tirer comme ça, il voulait du spectacle. Il était plus que temps d'agir.

La lame suivante lui ouvrit l'oreille et Eren serra les dents. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_-Miya_

Eren revit Runsken lancer le couteau, mais cette fois il était prêt. La lame se figea dans le bois, Eren se décala d'un pas et s'en servir pour trancher ses liens.

_Cet enfoiré avait tué Carla._

Les guerriers ne réagirent pas immédiatement alors qu'Eren arrachait le couteau de la palissade et se ruait sur leur chef. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, au moins il empêcherait Runsken de tuer à nouveau.

_Il l'avait tué et maintenant il allait le payer._

Un des hommes réagit plus vite que les autres et réussit à le tacler au sol, mais Eren n'allait pas le laisser l'entraver.

_-Miya !_

Eren détacha le couteau à nouveau, avec plus de facilité cette fois, et esquiva l'homme avant de l'assommer d'un violent coup de coude dans la nuque.

_-T'as plus qu'un retour possible ! _l'avertit Yamiya.

Eren acquiesça et dégagea un homme sur son chemin sans difficulté. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue physique le rattraper mais l'adrénaline jouait son rôle. Runsken s'empressa de sortir un nouveau couteau mais c'était fini pour lui, Eren était trop proche.

_\- À DROITE ! _tenta de l'avertir Miya, un temps trop tard.

Le jeune homme était sur le point d'ouvrir la gorge de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant avec sa propre lame lorsqu'un genou s'enfonça dans son estomac. Eren encaissa avec difficulté, ployant sous le choc.

_-Mi…!_

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir à l'arrière de son crâne avant qu'il ne puisse invoquer le démon. Et tout fut noir.

o O o

Runsken reprit son souffle. Il mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas avoir eu peur. Le gamin avait failli l'avoir, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait pu le tuer. Si Livai n'était pas intervenu, il serait déjà en train d'agoniser au sol.

"Je le prends avec moi."

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et Runsken se tourna vers le petit homme à la chevelure corbeau.

"Pardon ?"

"Puisque vous êtes incapables de le maîtriser, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper" répondit-il en faisant passer Eren sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux le prendre comme ça ? Il ne t'appartient pas," gronda Runsken entre ses dents.

"J'aurais dû le laisser te tuer, au moins tu ne serais pas en train de me faire chier," rétorqua Livai d'un ton agacé, et une femme rousse posa sa main sur son avant-bras en signe d'avertissement. "S'il est vraiment le fils d'Ymir, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, et puis tu me dois bien ça. Sans moi il ne serait pas là en premier lieu," ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

La foule s'écarta pour le laisser passer, n'osant pas intervenir tant que Runsken n'en donnait pas l'ordre et celui-ci se contenta de lui donner un avertissement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

"Si tu le laisses s'échapper, t'es un homme mort !"

Livai s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Runsken serra les poings en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce type, il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il avait intérêt à s'en débarrasser avant que ce ne soit le contraire.

o O o

_"Tu sais que si tu ne fais rien, tu ne passes pas la nuit ?"_

_"Sa vie a plus d'importance," répondit la femme en présentant le linge qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, dévoilant un nourrisson encore tout fripé, "Il est tout ce qui me reste de lui."_

_Yamiya s'approcha et elle ramena immédiatement l'enfant contre son torse dans un geste de protection._

_"Peux-tu le sauver ?"_

o O o

Eren entendit le bruit d'un coffre qui se ferme, des pas souples mais rapides, un tissu que l'on froisse. C'était assez silencieux, seules quelques voix lui parvenaient, légèrement étouffées. Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, ou plus probablement dans la tente. Eren retint une grimace quand son dos meurtri au fer rouge frotta contre ce qui lui semblait être une sorte de poteau auquel il était attaché.

La personne, peu importe qui c'était, dû remarquer qu'Eren était revenu à lui, car elle se posta non loin de lui et soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?"

Eren reconnut la voix de Livai et fut presque soulagé. Tout sauf Runsken.

"C'est une bonne question ça, que vas-tu faire de moi ?"

Livai ne répondit pas tout de suite et Eren se demanda s'il c'était vraiment à lui qu'il parlait en premier lieu. C'était difficile à dire avec les yeux bandés.

"T'es réveillé toi ?" demanda finalement Livai et Eren inclina sa tête sur le côté.

Visiblement ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait.

"On est dans ta tente ?" demanda Eren, légèrement curieux.

"Hmm" acquiesça Livai en s'approchant encore un peu. Eren avait beau ne pas le voir il pouvait sentir sa présence juste devant lui.

Eren hésita à poser plus de questions. D'un côté, Livai semblait plus enclin à la discussion que Runsken, et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, de l'autre Livai était lui aussi un ennemi. Il aurait pu sauver sa mère s'il n'avait pas été là.

Eren sentit soudain le souffle de Livai sur son visage et se tendit alors qu'une main frôlait le haut de sa joue.

"Bouge pas".

Eren retint sa respiration alors que Livrai enlevait le bandeau le privant de sa vue. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et Livai recula de quelques pas. Une fois ses pupilles habituées au brusque changement de luminosité, Eren put détailler la pièce. La tente était assez grande, la toile retenue en son centre par une grande poutre contre laquelle il était attaché. Eren se demanda si elle pouvait tomber s'il tirait assez fort dessus, mais elle avait l'air fermement ancrée dans le sol. En tout cas cela se voyait que le propriétaire des lieux avait l'habitude de vivre sous tente. Il y avait un lit, deux petits coffres et un plus grand, une petite table, des tapis au sol et un nain au milieu qui le regardait.

"C'est mieux comme ça ?"

Eren hocha brièvement la tête avant de le regretter aussitôt. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemi. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il _détestait_ ne pas être capable de voir.

"Tu n'as pas peur que j'utilise mon pouvoir ?"

Livai leva un sourcil, l'air pensif, avant de répondre :

"Même si tu l'utilisais, à quoi ça te servirait de savoir l'avenir. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon," affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter avec curiosité, "Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser si tu ne vois pas ?"

"Et si c'était le cas ?" rétorqua Eren, défensif. "Tu crois que je te le dirais ?"

_\- C'est ça, continue avec la provocation, _intervint Yamiya_. Tu vois pas que t'es pas en position de le défier ? Il peut te défoncer la gueule s'il en a envie._

Eren se mordit la lèvre mais Livai se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise face à lui.

Eren attendit qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose mais l'homme se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse un geste.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts soutint son regard dix minutes avant de craquer :

"Tu comptes me regarder encore longtemps ?"

"Je suis censé te surveiller" répondit Livai d'un ton sec.

Il avait presque l'air fâché en disant ça et cela éveilla la curiosité du plus jeune. Était-ce juste ennuyant de devoir le surveiller, ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ?

"Pourquoi toi ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Livai ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant hésiter entre lui dire la vérité ou ne pas répondre.

"Tu préfèrerais que ce soit Runsken ?"

Eren plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

"Non," répondit-il avec précaution.

Cet homme demeurait un mystère. C'était un Mahr, ou un de leurs alliés, il était incroyablement fort et il avait mystérieusement hérité de sa garde. Son calme apparent le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part et ça le dérangeait.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu fais partie des Mahrs ?" demanda-t-il, espérant que l'homme était aussi calme qu'il le paraissait et ne s'énerverait pas à cause de ses interrogations répétées.

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions, toi" fit-il simplement remarquer.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

"Je n'obtiens pas beaucoup de réponses".

"Je ne fais pas partie des Mahrs," déclara finalement Livai. "Il se trouve qu'on avait juste… des intérêts communs."

Eren pencha légèrement la tête.

"Comme quoi ? Piller Eldia ? Il n'y a rien là-bas. Si vous venez pour le trésor ça ne sert à rien, il n'existe pas," défendit-il.

Livai fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant pendant de longues secondes, scrutant son visage à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge, et Eren résista l'urgente envie de détourner le regard.

"Même si je te croyais, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. C'est Runsken qui est là pour le trésor, pas moi."

"Pour quoi alors ?" répondit Eren, sceptique, "il n'y a rien qui attise la convoitise ici…"

"Je veux tuer Ymir".

Eren haussa un sourcil, essayant de déterminer si Livai se moquait de lui, mais il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

"C'est ridicule, Ymir n'existe pas".

"Je suis persuadé du contraire".

"C'est n'importe quoi…" marmonna le plus jeune.

Pour lui, Ymir n'était réelle que dans les histoires. Tout comme les démons, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Pourtant si Ymir existait, il l'aurait déjà vu, ou du moins Miya lui en aurait parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Livai haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas de preuves, j'y crois et c'est tout".

Eren secoua la tête.

"Je voulais dire, supposant qu'elle existe, pourquoi vouloir la tuer ?"

Livai n'eut pas l'air de vouloir répondre et Eren n'insista pas. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il obtienne une explication.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix de femme appelant Livai ne leur parvienne. Celui-ci se leva avec un petit grognement et sortit de la tente.

Eren respira un peu plus librement.

\- _Eren, si tu tiens à la vie, surveille un peu mieux ta langue. Même moi j'ai appris ça, _commença Miya dès qu'il fut sûr que Livai était bel et bien parti_. J'essaie de te garder en vie mais tu ne me facilite pas la tâche. Ce type a l'air plus mesuré que Runsken, et tu es dans sa tente. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'en faire un ennemi._

_\- C'est déjà un ennemi, _grinça Eren.

\- _Si tu veux survivre, mieux vaut t'en faire un allié, que tu le veuilles ou non, _conseilla Miya.

_\- S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas attaché à un poteau et j'aurais pu sauver ma mère… _

_\- Mais maintenant tu es attaché à ce poteau, et si tu veux sauver le reste du village ainsi que ta propre vie, tu devrais trouver de l'aide…Si tu n'arrives pas à retourner à Eldia ils n'auront aucune chance. Ils ont beau être tous très forts, ils ne font pas le poids contre Livai, tu l'as vu comme moi ! Même avec toi la victoire n'est pas certaine, alors sans toi leurs chances sont quasi nulles. Ils sont trop nombreux, trop bien équipés, et on a déjà beaucoup de blessés dans notre camp._

Eren poussa un soupir. Il haïssait Livai pour l'avoir empêché de sauver sa mère. C'était beaucoup plus facile de haïr, de se concentrer sur la haine pour oublier la peur et la tristesse. Mais ici la haine ne le mènerait nulle part, Miya avait raison : il devait d'abord se concentrer sur comment sortir de là. Livai cependant ne lui paraissait pas le meilleur moyen.

_\- Il n'y aurait pas une autre façon ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant._

Miya poussa un petit ricanement sans méchanceté.

_\- Moi non plus qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'ai pas attendu dix-neuf ans pour clamser à trois mois de ma liberté. _

C'était vrai que ça tombait mal pour le petit démon. Eren savait que son contrat avec lui se terminerait à ses vingt ans, mais de quel contrat il s'agissait, Eren l'ignorait. Miya n'était pas très bavard sur ce sujet. Il avait été toujours été là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et dans moins de trois mois, leurs chemins se sépareraient. Enfin, s'ils étaient toujours vivant d'ici là.

Miya lui rappelait souvent à quel point il attendait ce moment où il retrouverait sa liberté, souvent pour plaisanter, parfois sincèrement. Ses pouvoirs mis à part, le petit démon lui manquerait. Il avait beau ne pas être toujours très gentil, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

_\- On peut pas rester ici Eren, il faut qu'on dégage._

Eren laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

\- _Mais comment veux-tu que je dégage ? Je suis attaché à un poteau, dans un camp entouré de soldats Mahrs sûrement à plusieurs lieux du village…_

Miya parut hésiter.

_-Il y a bien un autre moyen… J'aurais préféré m'en passer mais bon, j'imagine qu'on peut décréter l'état d'urgence._

Eren releva la tête, plein d'espoirs.

-_Si je prends le contrôle de ton corps, _continua Miya_, je pourrais sans doute déchirer la corde._

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que Miya pouvait prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais pas que cela augmenterait sa force.

\- _...mais ?_ demanda-t-il, parce qu'il y avait forcément un mais.

_\- Mais... il me faut plus d'énergie. Si j'augmente ma force pour détruire tes liens, je n'en aurais plus assez pour revenir en arrière en cas de problème. Et même si tu n'en as pas besoin, ma fatigue se répercutera sur ton corps et tu ne pourras aller nulle part_.

_-Autrement dit ?_ insista Eren.

Il ne comprenait pas où Miya voulait en venir. Ce plan était inutile s'il restait inconscient plusieurs heures après s'être libéré. Quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte et ses liens seraient remplacés et même probablement renforcés. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

_\- ...autrement dit, j'ai besoin d'énergie en grande quantité. Le seul moyen est de la puiser dans un être vivant._

"QUOI ?!"

_-Chuuut putain..._

_-Tu peux faire ça ?!_ reprit Eren, _Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?_

_-Depuis toujours, mais seulement si j'ai le contrôle sur ton corps. Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que ma vie s'en trouve considérablement réduite si je le fais. Mais bon, on a pas d'autre choix n'est-ce pas ?_

Eren hocha lentement la tête et déglutit.

_\- Comment ça marche ? Il faut que je morde une personne où…?_

_\- D'où te viens cette idée sérieux ? Non, il faut juste un contact physique. Par contre il y a de grandes chances que la personne meure, et je suis pour l'instant trop faible pour prendre le contrôle de ton corps de toute façon… _

_\- Combien de temps il te faut ?_

_\- Mmh, d'ici demain soir ça devrait le faire. Repose-toi en attendant, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour t'échapper._

Eren acquiesça. Ça lui semblait un bon plan, du moins le seul possible. Ils devaient tenter le coup, et prier pour que ça marche.

_\- Je compte sur toi Miya._

Le petit démon sourit faiblement, bien qu'Eren ne puisse pas le voir.

_\- Fais-moi confiance. Et au fait, une dernière chose… _ajouta-t-il et Eren l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. _Ymir existe, et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne croiseras jamais son chemin._

_\- Quoi ?_ répondit Eren en fronçant les sourcils, mais Miya s'était déjà retiré dans un coin de sa tête où personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait l'atteindre.

_ À suivre..._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre plutôt court cette fois ! À dans quatre jours j'espère ! (Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Je suis de bonne heure aujourd'hui !**

**Au programme (et sans surprises !), le chapitre 4 ! Un peu moins d'action certes mais on commence à y voir plus clair (enfin je suppose^^).**

**Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine d'écrire une review, ça me touche !**

**(D'ailleurs, s'il y a des lecteurs non francophones qui viennent ici pour améliorer leur français mais n'osent pas écrire une review, ils peuvent très bien le faire en anglais !)**

**À tout de suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Thé Devil's back

_"As-tu déjà entendu parler de Ryugi ?" demanda-t-elle au petit démon._

_"Oh non pas lui."_

_"Il a attaqué mon village, tué mon mari et de nombreux habitants. J'ai réussi à le vaincre, mais il a utilisé son dernier souffle pour me maudire, moi mais aussi l'enfant dans mon ventre."_

o O o

Eren connaissait maintenant par cœur chaque recoin de la tente, ou du moins chaque recoin visible depuis la poutre centrale contre laquelle il était attaché. Il était resté seul pendant quelques heures qui lui avaient semblé une éternité avant que Livai ne revienne enfin dans la tente, et avec lui la tension dans l'air. Eren suivait d'un regard méfiant ses moindres déplacements comme un chat en cage. Il était en train de nettoyer une de ses épées quand une voix masculine se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur :

"Livai, on peut entrer ?"

L'interpellé se leva pour écarter la toile de la tente et un homme blond au visage amical suivi de deux femmes et deux autres hommes portant une grosse malle entrèrent dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité.

"C'est lourd !" Se plaignit Auruo en posant néanmoins délicatement la caisse par terre.

Livai fronça les sourcils et posa une question à voix basse qu'Eren ne parvint pas à saisir. L'homme blond répondit dans un murmure avec un air qui se voulait rassurant.

"Vous avez fait QUOI ?!"

Le blond grimaça sous le regard réprobateur de Livai.

"Ouvrez cette putain de malle avant qu'elle n'étouffe," ordonna celui-ci d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

Les hommes soulevèrent le couvercle sous le regard curieux d'Eren et une jeune femme en sortit.

"Au moins on ne l'a pas laissée toute seule !" Se défendit un homme brun.

"Comme ça on pourra tous jouer au Devil's back !" s'exclama une femme avec des lunettes qui lui donnaient un peu l'air d'une grosse mouche.

La deuxième femme, une rousse, répondit quelque chose à laquelle Eren ne prêta pas attention car Noora se précipitait vers lui et s'agenouillait à sa hauteur sous le regard attentif de Livai.

"Eren !"

"Noora ! Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?" demanda-t-il inquiet en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux aux nouveaux arrivants toujours en train de discuter entre eux.

La jeune femme s'empressa de nier :

"Non, ils ne m'ont pas touché. Au contraire, je crois qu'ils m'ont plutôt protégée des Mahrs," ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, "Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en scrutant son corps à la recherche de quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une égratignure.

"Noora, Noora écoute-moi. Il faut que tu t'enfuies et que tu retournes au village sans te préoccuper de moi. Mais surtout, ne va pas dans la forêt la nuit, tu m'entends ? Fais-le en plein jour !"

"Pourquoi ?" chuchota-t-elle, l'air perplexe.

"Il y a des djinns par ici, et ils peuvent être vraiment dangereux".

"C'est des contes qu'on raconte aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils sortent la nuit, ça. Ne me dis pas que tu y crois ?"

"Je suis sérieux," insista Eren en la fixant avec intensité, "tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette forêt."

"Même si j'arrive à m'échapper," murmura Noora en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux par dessus son épaule, "je ne m'en sortirais pas dans la forêt. Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, je risque de me perdre ou de me faire rattraper bien avant de pouvoir arriver au village."

"Vous jouez ?" demanda soudain l'homme aux cheveux blonds, les faisant sursauter. N'obtenant que des froncements de sourcils en réponse, il désigna le paquet de cartes qu'il avait en main :

"Au Devil's back ?"

"Non merci," répondit froidement Eren.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser avec ses ennemis. Il leur était reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Noora, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

La jeune prisonnière, elle, s'était empressée d'acquiescer, et Eren lui fit les gros yeux.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Eren, ce jeu n'est pas si terrible, et ça fait passer le temps, plutôt que de se morfondre dans son coin."

"Quoi ?! Où est passé ton sens de l'honneur ?" s'indigna-t-il, "C'est à cause d'eux que tu t'es retrouvée ici, que des gens du village sont blessés ou même morts !"

"Je sais ! Et je ne leur pardonne pas ! Mais sans eux, je me serais faite violer ou tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient foncièrement mauvais, et s'ils représentent notre seule protection contre les Mahrs, il ne faut pas la rejeter. Faire les difficiles ne nous aidera pas Eren ! Mais je te promets que s'ils relâchent leur garde et qu'ils me laissent la moindre occasion, je les tuerais avant de m'enfuir !" chuchota-t-elle vivement, inconsciente des regards posés sur eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?" demanda Hanji.

"Je crois qu'elle essaie de le convaincre de jouer," répondit Eld.

Livai secoua la tête.

"Je crois surtout qu'ils préparent un plan pour tous nous tuer et s'enfuir."

"Ah. On devrait peut-être les interrompre dans ce cas ?"

"Laissez moi faire, je m'en occupe !" s'exclama Hanji.

"Houla, mauvaise idée," marmonna Gunter, mais Hanji se dirigeait déjà vers les deux prisonniers.

Eren fit signe à Noora de se taire quand il aperçut la femme à l'allure bizarre venir dans leur direction.

"Mon petit Eren, quand on te demandait si tu voulais jouer, c'était pas une question en fait. Tu joues ou on te tranche la gorge…"

"On avait dit les interrompre, pas les terrifier."

Eren fronça les sourcils, essayant de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non.

"Regarde-le, maintenant il a peur !"

"Il a peur de perdre, oui !" rétorqua Hanji et Eren faillit lui répondre que non, il n'avait pas peur de perdre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il n'allait quand même pas répondre à une provocation si grossière.

"Allez ! Même Livai joue !" ajouta le blond avec enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son gardien. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de participer.

Noora s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

"C'est un bon moyen d'endormir leur vigilance".

Eren hésita, et déjà tout le monde s'asseyait en cercle autour de lui, on lui détachait une main et on y glissait des cartes. Le jeune homme soupira et finit par céder.

"Comment on joue ?" demanda-t-il et Auruo, Eld et Hanji commencèrent simultanément à essayer de lui expliquer les règles jusqu'à ce que Gunther ne les fasse taire et ne confie à Eld seul cette tâche.

"Le but est de construire les huit cartes quartiers constituant ton village. On joue à tour de rôle et on a chacun deux actions possibles : soit tu vas chercher du bois dont tu auras besoin pour bâtir tes quartiers, soit tu pioches une cartes, soit tu utilises une de tes cartes déjà en main. Si tu choisis d'aller chercher du bois dans la forêt, tu pioches autant de billes dans ce sac que tu souhaites de morceaux de bois, mais attention, si tu pioches la bille noire, c'est que tu t'es fait dévoré par les djinns et non seulement tu ne récupère pas de bois, mais en plus tu ne peux pas jouer ta deuxième action ! À noter que tu ne peux donc aller chercher du bois que comme première action. Chaque quartier est numéroté de un à huit et coûte autant de bois que son numéro."

"Et il y a combien de billes dans le sac ?" s'enquit Eren.

"Six en comptant la noire. Tu peux également utiliser tes cartes pour détruire les quartiers des autres, ou utiliser une carte spéciale. Sinon, il y a aussi des cartes défenses que tu peux utiliser dès que quelqu'un t'attaque, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre ton tour… Ah oui, aussi pour détruire un quartier, il faut fournir autant de points d'attaque que ce qu'à coûté le quartier. Bon, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié ?"

"Tant pis, on joue et tu apprendras le reste sur le tas," répondit Auruo à sa place.

Eren haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile… Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Eren contempla la bille noire dans sa main et soupira avant de la remettre dans le sac en toile. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils jouaient et Eren n'avait toujours pas construit le moindre quartier tandis que les autres joueurs les accumulaient.

"Tu es sûr de tenter trois billes Livai ? C'est risqué, tu pourrais tomber sur les djinns…" fit semblant de s'inquiéter Eld, "À ta place je ne courrais pas un tel ris-"

"Eeeet trois bois ! Dans ta face Eld ! Le capitaine c'est le meilleur !"

"Je construis un quartier."

"Eeeet voilà, il construit un quartier, plus qu'un seul et il aura gagné ! Le capitaine c'est le meilleur ! T'as cru que t'allais réussir à le battre ?! Laisse-moi rire !"

"La ferme Auruo, je te signale que toi tu n'as construit qu'un quartier depuis le début du jeu. Le seul pire que toi ici c'est Eren !"

"Eh !" S'indigna celui-ci, "C'est pas ma faute, à chaque fois que je vais dans la forêt je me fais manger ! En plus c'est n'importe quoi ce jeu, normalement si je vais ramasser du bois en journée il n'y a aucun problème, les djinns vivent la nuit."

"Eren," répondit Petra d'un ton compatissant, "les djinns ça n'existe pas".

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

"Mais...et les cadavres des personnes qui se sont aventurés dans la forêt la nuit ?" demanda-t-il soudain en proie au doute.

"Ben c'est les bêtes sauvages !" répondit Auruo comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit, " En même temps qui serait assez stupide pour aller dans la forêt la nuit ? Quoi que toi tu as une tête à le faire … "

"Je ne suis pas _stupide._"

Auruo haussa un sourcil.

"Tu crois encore aux djinns".

Eren pinça les lèvres.

_\- Miya ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit encore comme salades ?!_

_-J'ai rien fait moi ! Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est juste eux qui sont cons !_

"Ils existent," intervint alors Livai sans lever les yeux de ses cartes, "tout comme Ymir."

Les cinq membres du clan de Livai, qu'Eren avait appris s'appelait Heidan, s'échangèrent des regards gênés jusqu'à ce que Noora ne prenne la parole, d'un ton un peu trop similaire à celui d'Auruo :

"Ymir n'existe pas."

Livai releva la tête au même moment que l'homme qui s'appelait Gunther soufflait un "merci" et qu'Hanji s'écriait :

"Ah bah voilà ! Tu entends ça Livai ? Même elle, elle le dit ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !"

"J'ai vingt-et-un ans".

"Oui bah t'es un bébé comparée au capitaine !"

"N'exagère pas non plus ! Il n'a que vingt-sept ans !" intervint Auruo.

" Ymir n'est pas qu'une légende, je pensais que vous saviez ça à Eldia," insista Livai en regardant Noora droit dans les yeux.

"Tout le monde à Eldia sait que ce n'est qu'un mythe," répondit Noora en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, Livai a raison," affirma Eren, "Ymir existe."

"Pas tout le monde apparemment," ricanna Auruo.

_-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu vas leur dire que j'existe et que pour t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs il suffit de te bander les yeux aussi tant que tu y es ?_

"C'est pas ce que tu disais hier," fit remarquer Livai.

"Elle existe et elle va tous vous exterminer," affirma Eren en ignorant son intervention, provoquant un frisson dans l'assemblée.

Le jeune homme remarqua le doute dans le regard des autres, laissant rapidement place à l'inquiétude.

Seul Livai le regardait d'un air légèrement curieux.

_-Wow comment tu as cassé l'ambiance !_

_-Je ne suis pas là pour l'ambiance Miya. Je suis là pour les empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau le village._

"Bon… on continue de jouer ?" marmonna finalement Gunther.

"C'était à Petra je crois".

"Ah… oui c'était à moi !" se ressaisit-elle rapidement, "Prenez ça dans les dents : j'ai une carte 'des brigands attaquent le village et prennent les réserves de bois de tous les joueurs' ! "

Un concert de protestations s'éleva immédiatement.

"Ils ont vraiment rien d'autre à voler ?" grogna Eld en remettant de mauvaise grâce les cinq cartes bois qu'il avait accumulé dans la pioche.

"J'ai une carte 'Fils d'Ymir : vous êtes protégés contre les brigands'," répondit Livai, déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'indignation.

"C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a les bonnes cartes ?"

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qu'il venait de poser sur le sol et faillit s'étrangler.

"Attend, c'est censé être moi ça ?!"

La carte représentait un géant barbu, avec des dents en moins, un œil de verre et un immense gourdin à la main. Il avait de la bave à la bouche, la peau d'une couleur verdâtre et… était-ce des asticots dans sa barbe ?!

"Oui, bon… j'avoue c'est pas très flatteur… mais on ne savait pas à quoi tu ressemblais !" se justifia Eld.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, tu es beaucoup plus mignon en vrai !" s'exclama Hanji avec un clin d'œil appuyé et cette fois ce fut Eren qui frissonna.

"On t'a dit d'arrêter de lui faire peur," marmonna Livai, "Et c'est à toi de jouer".

Hanji fit la moue et plongea sa main dans le sac avec empressement, en retirant deux billes blanches. Comme quoi il n'y avait qu'Eren qui avait la poisse.

"Hin, hin, hin, mange ça Livai," ricanna Eld lorsque vint son tour en abattant trois cartes par terre d'un air magistral, " Je détruis ton quartier à six points avec mes trois démons de rang deux ! Tu ne peux rien faire mon cher capitaine ! À moins que tu n'aies la carte spéciale ? Mais bon, il n'y en a qu'une et le paquet fait au moins mille cinq cents cartes. Statistiquement tu n'as aucune chance de... Oh va te faire foutre" finit-il alors que Livai lui montrait une de ses cartes avec un petit sourire en coin avant de la placer sur le tapis devant lui.

Eren plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner le dessin y figurant, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une figure blanche.

"Et c'est quoi, ça ?" demanda le jeune homme d'un air dubitatif.

"C'est Ymir !" répondit Auruo d'un air enjoué.

"Ymir ?!"

"C'est une des cartes les plus puissantes du jeu ! Avec ça, tu peux te défendre contre n'importe quelle attaque trois fois de suite, ce qui signifie que la victoire du capitaine est assurée ! Mon pauvre, tout ce que tu fais ne sert vraiment à rien !" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers un Eld tout déconfit avec un air goguenard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se reçoive un paquet de cartes en plein visage.

"Mais c'est quoi ce jeu totalement injuste !"

"C'est toi qui l'a inventé je te signale."

"Il y a de la triche là, c'est obligé ! Montre-moi tes cartes !" s'exclama Eld en se jetant vers Livai.

Celui-ci l'arrêta en plaquant son pied sur sa poitrine tout en protégeant son jeu contre lui.

"Vous avez mis Ymir dans le jeu ?" demanda Eren, intrigué, en se tournant vers les autres.

"Tiens, regarde," sourit Pétra en lui faisant passer la carte.

Eren la saisit de sa main libre et l'examina avec curiosité. On y voyait une jeune femme entièrement blanche, de sa peau à la robe qu'elle portait, une couronne sur la tête et une épée à la main.

Miya s'exclaffa.

_-Houla elle est _pas du tout _comme ça. _

_-Vraiment ? _s'étonna Eren_, À quoi elle ressemble alors ?_

_-Beaucoup, beaucoup plus terrifiante._

"Arrête ça !" s'exclama Gunther en attrapant Eld par l'arrière du col et en le remettant à sa place.

Celui-ci poussa un vague grognement de protestation mais se rassit tout de même et récupéra ses cartes.

"Tu n'as pas encore gagné."

Livai haussa un sourcil.

"En tout cas je suis bien parti pour".

Les yeux d'Eld lui lancèrent des éclairs.

"C'était à qui de jouer ?"

"Eren."

Le jeune prisonnier hocha la tête et prit la première carte de la pioche. Il en avait marre des billes noires.

Celle-ci représentait encore une carte défense de rang deux, un archer, mais elle ne lui servait à rien puisque personne ne l'attaquait pour détruire ses quartiers car il _n'avait pas_ de quartiers. Il soupira et la rangea avec les cinq autres.

"Tu peux vraiment rien faire contre Livai ?" demanda Eld avec une petite lueur d'espoir.

"De toute façon on ne peut plus faire grand chose maintenant… Il peut repousser nos deux prochaines attaques," bouda Pétra.

Eren secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à passer son tour quand Miya se manifesta :

_-Essaie de mettre cette carte là. La noire._

_-Celle-ci ? _Demanda Eren en extrayant difficilement une carte de son jeu d'une seule main.

Entièrement noire, seuls deux yeux émeraudes s'y dessinaient en son centre. Pour être honnête il l'avait rangé dans un coin de son jeu et l'avait totalement oublié depuis.

_-Oui celle-là._

_-Et c'est censé être quoi ?_

_-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une carte attaque_, répondit Miya, l'air pensif.

_-De toute façon on a plus rien à perdre ? _marmonna intérieurement Eren en haussant les épaules et posant la carte sur le sol.

La réaction fut immédiate : Noora haussa les sourcils, Eld poussa un cri de victoire, Hanji ricanna, Auruo laissa échapper un gargouillement inintelligible, Pétra arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Livai n'avait pas l'air ravi.

"J'avais complétement oublié cette carte…" marmonna Gunter.

"Euh… je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est…" avoua Eren avec un petit sourire contrit.

"Cette carte," s'exclama Eld, l'air beaucoup trop réjoui, "c'est la défaite de Livai !"

Celui-ci poussa un grognement de frustration et Hanji s'exclama :

"C'est Yamiya !"

Eren fit les yeux ronds.

_-Tu savais ? _demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

_-Disons que je trouvais que ça me ressemblait un peu… Ça m'aurait étonné que ce soit Deihra._

_-Deihra ?_

_-La conne aux pâquerettes._

Eren leva les yeux aux ciels.

"Et ça fait quelque chose contre Ymir ?"

"Yamiya est connu pour être le plus grand ennemi d'Ymir ! Enfin Eren, tu viens d'Eldia et tu ne sais pas ça ?" répondit Eld, surpris, "C'est quand même lui qui a tué Ymir !'

"Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, c'est Ryugi qui l'a affronté ! Ymir l'a vaincu mais il a réussi à suffisamment l'affaiblir pour la faire disparaître."

Hanji secoua fermement la tête.

"Pas du tout, Ryugi on le connait bien, ce n'est pas lui," affirma-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Livai et Eren suivit son regard d'un air interrogateur.

"C'est Yamiya qui a tout déclenché. Il aurait détruit toute une vallée sous la protection d'Ymir et évidemment, ça ne lui a pas plu," ajouta Eld.

_-Tu parles d'un euphémisme…_

"Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" pressa Eren.

Le petit démon venait d'indirectement confirmer la version d'Eld, piquant sa curiosité. Miya ne lui avait jamais raconté son passé. Il tenait peut-être une occasion d'en apprendre plus.

"Après, Yamiya et Ymir se seraient affrontés, et Yamiya en serait sorti vainqueur. Il aurait ensuite dévoré les yeux des enfants de toute la contrée, le cœur des femmes et le cerveaux des hommes pour retrouver ses forces, avant de lancer un gigantesque ouragan destructeur qui aurait anéanti toute la montagne sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres."

_-Par contre ça c'est des conneries, _intervint Miya.

Eren haussa un sourcil.

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Si j'avais voulu manger des cerveaux, j'aurais pris ceux des femmes, il est beaucoup plus développé que ceux des hommes._

_-D'accord tu m'a convaincu._

-_Et puis franchement, si j'étais capable de lancer un ouragan, on ne serait pas en train de moisir ici._

"On n'a pas la même version," objecta Livai, "Dans la mienne, c'est Ymir qui l'emporte, mais elle a utilisé ses dernières forces pour porter le coup fatal. Depuis elle est très affaiblie et elle attend son heure en dévorant l'âme des voyageurs qui auraient le malheur de passer par là."

"Comme ton mentor ?" demanda Noora.

"Comment elle sait ça elle ?" grogna Auruo.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hanji qui eut la décence d'arborer un air légèrement contrit.

"Euh… Oups ?"

Livai poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Noora.

"C'est un peu différent pour mon mentor. Elle s'était mise en tête d'affronter Ymir pour récupérer son cœur, mais à la place c'est le sien qui a été dévoré."

"Elle voulait sauver quelqu'un ?" interrogea Noora.

Livai fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?"

"Chez nous on dit que le cœur d'Ymir a le pouvoir de guérir n'importe qui de n'importe quoi," expliqua Eren.

Livai fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif.

"Est-ce qu'il peut aussi ressusciter les morts ?"

"Euh, non je ne crois pas…Tu confirmes ?" répondit-il en se tournant vers Noora.

"Oui. Il est impossible de faire revivre les morts, même Ymir n'en serait pas capable…"

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas… personne du village n'était gravement malade à ce moment…"

"Et donc c'est pour ça que tu veux attaquer Eldia ? Pour te venger en tuant les protégés de la déesse qui a soi-disant dévoré ton mentor ?" se redressa Eren en sentant la colère lentement refaire surface.

"Non, je veux obliger Ymir à sortir de sa cachette."

"En tuant des innocents ?"

"Ymir aussi a tué des innocents," fit remarquer Livai froidement, "si c'est la seule manière de l'éradiquer et d'ainsi sauver ses futures victimes je n'hésiterai pas."

Eren fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

"À supposer qu'Ymir existe et que ton mentor soit vraiment mort de sa main, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu parviendras à la vaincre alors que même elle n'a pas réussi ?"

"Déjà parce qu'on a son fils en otage," intervint Auruo.

Eren eut un léger mouvement de recul.

"Je ne suis pas son fils" répliqua-t-il, s'attirant un regard indéchiffrable de Noora.

"Ça c'est toi qui le dit," répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il avait surtout l'air persuadé qu'Eren n'arrêtait pas de mentir pour se protéger.

Livai se tourna vers Eren, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans celles émeraudes de son prisonnier.

"Ymir sera affaiblie, et nous sommes nombreux."

_-Même à cent mille, ils n'auraient aucune chance, _affirma Miya sans hésitation.

"Même à cent mille, vous n'auriez aucune chance," répéta Eren, "vous n'avez pas idée de la puissance d'Ymir. Si vous la réveiller, vous ne réussirez qu'à créer un massacre."

Livai changea de position, inclinant légèrement plus son buste vers lui.

"Tu as l'air bien informé pour quelqu'un qui hier encore affirmait qu'elle n'existait pas."

"C'est ce que dit la légende," se défendit Eren.

_-C'est ce que dit Yamiya_, souffla une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu," rétorqua Livai.

"Et vous allez quand même prendre le risque de tous mourir pour cette histoire de vengeance ?" s'enquit Noora d'un air préoccupé.

"C'est complètement irréfléchi," coupa Eren, " ton mentor a été assez stupide pour défier Ymir et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait ! Ça ne te suffit pas pour comprendre qu'on n'attaque pas une déesse ?"

"Eren," avertit Pétra, mais Livai s'était déjà levé.

"Écoute-moi bien gamin," répondit-il en se postant devant lui, et Eren avoua qu'il était intimidant, "j'ai fait mon choix et ce n'est pas toi qui me feras changer d'avis. Et je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un prisonnier ici, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis".

Eren ne répondit rien, mais son regard noir trahissait clairement ses pensées.

"Livai, je peux entrer ?" leur parvint une voix inconnue derrière la toile de tente, et tout le monde jeta un regard alarmé en direction de l'interpellé.

"Euh...Deux minutes," articula celui-ci.

Aussitôt tout le monde se leva le plus rapidement possible sans faire de bruit. Eld et Gunther aidèrent Noora à rentrer dans la caisse, Auruo et Hanji ramassèrent furtivement les cartes éparpillées sur le sol et Pétra et Livai se dépêchèrent de rattacher la deuxième main d'Eren, celui-ci ne résistant pas mais ne les aidant pas non plus.

Tout le monde s'entassa ensuite derrière le lit tandis que Livai se dirigeait vers la toile de tente. Il balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard, vérifiant que tout était en ordre avant de soulever le pan de tissu, révélant un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine, arborait des tâches de rousseur, des cheveux en bataille et un air un peu perdu.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil curieux par dessus l'épaule de Livai, s'attardant quelques instants sur la touffe de mèches blondes dépassant de derrière le lit, puis sur Eren qui le fusilla du regard, le faisant baisser les yeux d'un air craintif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Søren ?" demanda Livai en laissant retomber l'auvent, les séparant de l'intérieur de la tente.

"Ah euh, c'est Runsken qui m'envoie vous cherchez !" leur parvint la voix étouffée du dénommé Søren à travers la toile de la tente,"Il organise un rassemblement pour mettre au point la situation, et décider d'une stratégie d'attaque".

Eren se crispa et tendit l'oreille.

"J'arrive. Tu peux y aller," répondit simplement Livai avant de retourner à l'intérieur une fois le jeune Mahr parti.

Cinq petites têtes firent leur apparition au dessus du lit dès la tente refermée.

"Vous, vous vous occupez de ramener Noora discrètement dans votre tente," ordonna Livai en désignant les hommes et Pétra, "et toi Hanji tu m'accompagnes."

"Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront rentrer ?" demanda celle-ci, dubitative.

"On verra bien".

"Et lui on le laisse tout seul ?" demanda Auruo en fronçant les sourcils.

"Remet lui son bandeau sur les yeux, ça suffira."

"Ça l'empêche d'utiliser son pouvoir ?" s'étonna Hanji.

"Non" répondit Eren en même temps que Livai acquiesçait.

"Oui," répéta Livai en le fixant droit dans les yeux et Eren soutint son regard.

"Bien serré le bandeau," précisa-t-il, "il ne doit pas pouvoir l'enlever."

Eren le regarda sortir de la tente jusqu'à ce qu'un tissu noir ne le plonge dans l'obscurité. Il entendit le bruit d'un coffre qu'on soulève puis le froissement de la toile de tente qu'on écarte avant que le silence ne se rétablisse dans la pièce.

_-Comment il sait ?!_ s'écria mentalement Eren.

_-Premièrement, il a remarqué que tes yeux brillent quand tu utilises ton pouvoir. Il suffit de t'empêcher de t'en servir. Deuxièmement, tu lui a demandé s'il n'avait pas peur que tu t'en serves quand il t'a enlevé le bandeau. C'est pas beaucoup, mais apparemment ça lui suffit. Pari risqué quand même… _marmonna Miya.

_-Il avait l'air certain, ça m'inquiète… Qu'est-ce qu'il sait d'autre sur moi ?_

_-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?_

Eren se renfrogna. De toute manière il ne comptait pas moisir ici pour le savoir. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls et que Livai aurait le malheur de le toucher, Miya lui absorberait son énergie vitale et il s'enfuirait loin de là.

_-Tu as assez récupéré pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps ?_ demanda Eren.

_-Ça devrait le faire…_

Eren hocha la tête, rassuré. Prendre le contrôle de son corps n'était pas censé être très fatiguant, Miya l'avait déjà fait plein de fois. Le petit démon avait pris la sale habitude de s'emparer de son enveloppe corporelle la nuit - apparemment c'était plus facile lorsqu'il dormait car il ne pouvait pas opposer une résistance- pour aller se balader dans le village, et parfois jouer quelques mauvais tours aux habitants. Il avait de la chance de ne jamais s'être fait prendre. Alors si Miya avait du mal à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple…il devait vraiment être à bout. Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était de sa faute si le démon était dans cet état. Il l'avait poussé dans ses limites à deux reprises dans un espace de temps très court et Eren savait qu'il avait employé son énergie pour lui redonner de la force avant de s'occuper de son propre cas.

Maintenant il devait essayer de se débarrasser de ce fichu bandeau, ce qui s'avèrait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, compte tenu de ses deux mains attachées dans son dos. Il essaya de se contorsionner pour l'enlever avec son épaule, puis tenta avec un genou, sans succès. Auruo avait bien fait son travail.

Eren se figea lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de la tente. Soit Livai avait fait très vite, soit ce n'était pas Livai. Vu la lourdeur des pas, Eren penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option. Il se redressa juste au moment où un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que le nouvel arrivant venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tente. Il s'arrêta juste devant, à moins d'un bras de lui. Eren attendit, tendu, jusqu'à ce que le premier coup ne l'atteigne en pleine mâchoire.

"De la part de Bjorn. Et ça c'est de la part d'Aksel," rugit l'homme en lui enfonçant son pied dans le ventre, le faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur.

Aïe. Il aurait dû se douter que des Mahrs viendraient venger la mort de leurs camarades. Le petit jeu de Runsken n'avait clairement pas suffi, il n'avait pas encore assez souffert à leur goût.

"C'est pas Livai qui m'empêchera de venger mes frères, fils d'Ymir," cracha-t-il, la voix lacée de venin.

Eren sera les dents et releva la tête. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

"Je ne les ai pas tués par plaisir," répliqua-t-il, "S'ils n'avaient pas attaqué Eldia, ils ne seraient pas morts à l'heure qu'il est."

"La ferme, démon !" vociféra l'homme en le saisissant par les cheveux, "tu n'es qu'un monstre, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que ça fait de voir mourir ses deux frères d'armes sous ses yeux !"

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ?! _ragea le jeune homme.

_-Eren, ne dis pas de truc stupide. Tu n'es clairement pas en situation de force._

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, enfoiré ? Nous aussi on a subit des pertes, sauf que nous on avait rien demandé ! Si tu veux, dès que je sors de là, je te montre ce que c'est que de tout perdre !" fulmina-t-il, laissant libre cours à sa colère.

Eren sentit deux larges mains le saisir par le col et le plaquer contre la poutre qui le retenait prisonnier quatre fois à suivre avant que son assaillant ne passe sa main derrière sa tête et ne lui explose le nez contre ce qui semblait être un genou.

"Tu penses que tu vas sortir de là vivant, fumier ? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir… Regarde-toi, tu ne me fais pas peur. Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, alors ne commence pas à essayer de me menacer," gronda l'homme, et Eren étouffa un gémissement alors que la douleur se propageait à l'arrière de son crâne et dans son nez.

_-J'ai mal pour toi,_ grimaça Miya.

"Tu pleures, fils d'Ymir ? Je pensais que tu étais plus résistant à la douleur que ça…" se moqua le guerrier Mahr et Eren sentit sa main se poser sur sa tempe.

Il comprit qu'il enlevait le bandeau qui lui obscurcissait la vue que lorsque la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la toile de tente ne vint l'aveugler.

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il put enfin mettre un visage sur la voix de son tortionnaire. Harald, d'après ses souvenirs… Il l'avait déjà surpris en train de lui jeter de sales regards, mais personne ne le regardait d'un bon œil ici, aussi n'y avait-il pas accordé plus d'importance.

"Je peux voir la peur dans tes yeux," souffla Harald en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, "serais-tu moins farouche que tu ne le laisses penser ?"

Eren ne répondit pas et Harald le saisit par le menton d'un air observateur avec tellement de force que des bleus ne tarderaient pas à apparaître s'il continuait ainsi.

_\- Alors là tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, _gronda Miya alors qu'Eren le laissait prendre le contrôle de son corps.

o O o

Hanji soupira.

Ça allait bien faire une heure que Livai était entré dans cette maudite tente, et s'il ne sortait pas dans les cinq minutes suivantes, elle irait l'attendre assise sur son lit douillet plutôt qu'adossée à cet affreux poteau, aussi laid qu'incomfortable.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur et Livai sortit, l'air mécontent. Hanji se décolla enfin de la poutre et lui emboîta le pas.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Livai ralentit légèrement et Hanji faillit lui marcher sur les talons.

"Il reste encore des blessés à soigner et des armes à réparer, mais ils devraient être bientôt prêts," expliqua Livai, Hanji sur les talons, "On prévoit la prochaine attaque dans deux jours si tout se passe bien. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas encore la retarder, on a déjà trop traîné. Plus on met de temps à récupérer, plus on en laisse à Eldia pour se préparer."

"Runsken a encore fait des siennes ?"

"Non, assez surprenamment, il n'a pas essayé de me contredire à chaque phrase. Il était même plutôt de mon avis pour une fois. Mais Johan a raison, mieux vaut attendre que nous soyons prêts. Reste à savoir combien de temps ça prendra," répondit Livai en soulevant l'entrée de la tente.

"Tu penses qu'ils- ouch," s'exclama Hanji en rentrant dans Livai qui s'était brusquement arrêté.

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le corps d'un homme, un guerrier Mahr sans aucun doute, gisant sur le sol de la pièce. Livai leva lentement les yeux, confirmant ses craintes.

Eren n'était plus là.

_ À suivre…_

* * *

**Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser à vous abonner, ou à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce qui vous a plu et on se retrouve dans quatre jours pour**** un nouveau chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

**Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, mais ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu de réécrire ce chapitre ! (Tout d'abord parce qu'il est long, mais surtout que comparé aux autres je n'avais pas encore tout réécrit une première fois ! (Et en plus j'étais pas mal occupée, fête de famille et tout ça…)) **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Run

Un poignard volé à la ceinture et la sueur perlant sur son front, Eren courait. Il était bien trop lent à son goût, et chaque nouvelle minute qui passait le faisait perdre un peu plus de vitesse.

La montagne ne lui était pas familière et Eren avait du mal à se repérer. La forêt était dense, les arbres peu espacés, le dissimulant des yeux de ses poursuivants mais l'empêchant également de les voir arriver. Le peu d'avance qu'il avait gagné devait être écoulé maintenant, son corps meurtri et affaibli se mouvant avec plus de difficulté et de lenteur que ceux des guerriers Mahrs à sa poursuite.

Il ne s'était jamais aventuré jusqu'ici, mais il connaissait les lieux à partir du pied de la montagne. S'il parvenait à la descendre, il arriverait en terrain connu et semer ses poursuivants deviendrait alors simple. Mais il devait faire vite.

L'adrénaline s'estompait progressivement et Eren commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner. Miya avait beau avoir puisé dans les ressources d'Harald, il restait physiquement faible. Il avait beau avoir l'expérience de la forêt, courir parmi les arbres et les ronces n'avait jamais été facile.

La première fois qu'il trébucha sur une racine, Eren parvint à se rattraper. La cinquième fois, il tomba, s'écorchant les genoux et les paumes des mains. Une branche vint le fouetter en plein visage et les ronces s'accrochaient à ses vêtements.

Eren ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ce n'était qu'une question de dizaines de minutes, voire de minutes avant que son absence ne soit remarquée. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir emmené Noora avec lui, mais il se doutait qu'elle était bien gardée par le clan Heidan : s'aventurer dans leur tente pour aller la chercher aurait été du suicide. Il ne pouvait que tenter de regagner Eldia pour ensuite revenir la délivrer avec le reste du village, en espérant que Runsken ne la trouve pas d'ici là.

Il escaladait un petit talus quand un morceau de roche friable s'affaissa sous son poids et Eren tomba en avant, s'ouvrant la lèvre contre une pierre. Il grimaça mais se releva immédiatement et continua sa course.

_\- Fais attention, si tu t'ouvres le crâne contre un rocher ça n'aura servi à rien,_ le prévint Miya d'un ton inquiet.

Eren hocha la tête en sautant par dessus un tronc tombé au sol. Ce que Yamiya n'avait pas entendu, contrairement à Eren, c'était que leurs poursuivants n'étaient désormais plus très loin derrière. Il n'avait plus le temps d'être prudent.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Au vu de sa vitesse actuelle, ils le rattrapperaient en un rien de temps. Il devait se cacher avant qu'il ne soit dans leur champ de vision.

Eren repéra rapidement un arbre idéal pour se cacher et y monta avec assurance.

Il avait bien fait. À peine une minute plus tard, Eren vit Hanji passer en courant juste en dessous de sa cachette. Il se tendit mais ne bougea pas et la menace s'éloigna au pas de course. Le jeune guerrier ne s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau que lorsque la femme eut disparu de son champ de vision.

\- _C'était moins une,_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Eren acquiesça en silence et entreprit de descendre de l'arbre.

_\- Maintenant il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas la rattraper tout en continuant à avancer._

_-Tu trembles, _fit remarquer le démon, _tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'arrêter quelques instants ?_

Eren secoua la tête et recommença à courir.

_-Hanji n'était que la première ligne._ _À mon avis ils ont fait au moins deux équipes, une qui avance pour essayer de me rattraper, voir me devancer, une autre qui ratisse la forêt en détail. Je ne connais pas assez le coin pour savoir s'il y a de bonnes cachettes à proximité, crois-moi la meilleure chose à faire est d'avancer. Je ne compte pas attendre qu'ils me trouvent. Et si ce n'est pas eux, ce seront les djinns ; il ne me reste que quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couche._

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et Eren jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en arrière. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent non loin et Eren sut que les Mahrs étaient déjà là. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se remit à courir.

Il avait amorcé la descente maintenant, et les pierres roulaient beaucoup plus fréquemment alors qu'il dévalait la montagne, manquant de le faire tomber, mais avertissant également ses ennemis de sa proximité.

Eren perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre au moment où Eld surgit sur sa gauche.

"Merde !" jura-t-il en revenant en arrière.

Cette fois-ci il ralentit et se glissa derrière un arbre juste à temps. Eld regarda dans sa direction mais poursuivit son chemin et Eren étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

Il le regarda disparaître derrière les troncs quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, prêt à reprendre sa course, et n'entendit pas le guerrier Mahr arriver derrière lui.

Eren poussa une exclamation de surprise alors qu'il se sentit plaqué au sol avant de rouler sur quelques mètres.

"Je t'ai eu enfoiré !" cria l'homme qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

Le jeune brun, encore un peu sonné, essaya de se dégager mais le Mahr avait une plus forte corpulence et le maintenait cloué au sol.

_-Dépêche toi de dire mon nom, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne m'invoque pas !_

Eren ne put répondre que par un grognement de douleur alors qu'un poing s'abattait sur son nez déjà meurtri. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux et un liquide poisseux commença à couler le long de sa joue.

_-Trop tard._

L'homme essaya de lui porter un nouveau coup au visage mais Eren réussit malgré les larmes lui brouillant la vue à le parer d'une main tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons le poignard glissé à sa ceinture de l'autre. Ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur la poignée et il s'empressa de dégainer l'arme avant de la plonger le plus profondément possible dans le flanc de son agresseur. L'homme enregistra la douleur avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et fixa Eren d'un air incrédule avant que son regard ne se vide et qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui en crachant du sang. Le jeune Eldien dut concentrer toutes ses forces pour le faire basculer sur le côté et se releva péniblement.

_-Honnêtement, j'ai cru que t'allais y passer là._

Eren ne répondit rien et essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes et le sang sur son visage avant de repartir, les jambes un peu plus tremblantes qu'auparavant.

_-Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ s'exclama Miya alors qu'Eren changeait de direction, allant vers sa droite plutôt que tout droit.

_-Eld a dû nous entendre, il doit déjà être en train de revenir sur ses pas à l'heure qu'il est,_ expliqua-t-il au démon, _il va falloir faire un petit détour._

Il ne put continuer que quelques minutes avant de se faire rattraper de nouveau par un Mahr, sauf que cette fois il l'avait entendu arriver et il put se cacher à temps derrière un sapin.

Le guerrier n'eut même pas le temps de l'apercevoir que d'un geste précis et rapide, Eren ne lui tranche la jugulaire.

"Ça, ça va m'être utile" marmonna-t-il en ramassant l'épée de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre.

_-Ça risque d'être un peu encombrant mais c'est clair que c'est mieux que ton petit poignard tout pourri_.

Eren fit un geste agacé.

\- _Je n'ai pas exactement eu le choix je te…_

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, car deux hommes surgirent soudain de derrière des broussailles.

"Il est là !"

_-Et merde._

_-Miya ! _s'exclama Eren, obligeant le démon à revenir en arrière.

Eren s'empara rapidement de l'épée au sol et parvint à se dissimuler derrière un buisson à quelques mètres du corps moins d'une seconde avant que les deux soldats ne déboulent.

"Gustav !" s'écria l'un d'eux en apercevant le corps de l'homme dans la poussière. Il ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'au cadavre et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

"Sale fils de pute !" s'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Eren, "Si je te retrouve, je te saigne !"

Eren ressera légèrement sa prise sur la fusée de l'épée et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper par ces deux-là.

L'autre soldat clama son approbation avant de faire remarquer qu'ils ne devraient pas rester là s'ils voulaient le rattraper et les deux hommes repartirent en vociférant des menaces.

_-C'est bon Eren, ils sont partis_, affirma Miya après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité totale. _On devrait se dépêcher._

Eren hocha la tête et se releva avant de repartir d'un pas rapide mais mal assuré. Il dut revenir trois fois en arrière, deux fois parce qu'il était tombé et s'était fait une entorse rendant toute fuite impossible, et une autre pour se cacher d'un guerrier Mahr qui l'avait aperçu.

Miya s'inquiétait. Son passage dans le corps d'Eren avait beaucoup trop fatigué celui-ci, et les incessants retours en arrière n'aidaient pas.

_-Eren_, s'alarma Miya, _si tu continues de revenir en arrière, tu n'auras plus assez de forces pour revenir au village._

_-Et si je ne reviens pas en arrière, je ne pourrais pas y revenir non plus car je serais attaché à leur saleté de poteau ou même mort !_

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la prochaine fois qu'un Mahr te vois, tu devrais plutôt essayer de t'en débarra… Fais gaffe !_ s'exclama Miya alors qu'Eren trébuchait une nouvelle fois sur une racine qui dépassait, sauf que cette fois il roula sur lui même et parvint à s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'un précipice.

Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation de surprise avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

"Je savais même pas qu'il y avait une falaise ici."

-_Je te jure… Tu nous tues comme ça, je reviendrai dans ta prochaine vie pour te hanter._

_-Tu peux mourir ? _demanda Eren_._

_-Arrête de poser des questions et regarde où tu mets les pieds ! Et éloigne-toi de cette falaise bon sang !_

_-Si je parviens à arriver en bas de la montagne, au niveau de la rivière, c'est gagné. Je connais un tunnel caché._

_\- J'ai entendu du bruit, _avertit Miya.

Eren aussi l'avait entendu. Il se dissimula derrière un vieil arbre au tronc assez épais pour pouvoir cacher au moins trois personnes et s'accroupit pour jeter un coup d'œil discret. Il reconnut Gunther avant que celui-ci ne passe à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa cachette. Eren se déplaça lentement de l'autre côté de l'arbre, veillant bien à ne pas faire de bruit, alors que Gunther passait à sa hauteur.

_-S'ils continuent à passer devant, tu vas te faire encercler._

Eren grimaça et repartit. Il s'était déjà fait la même remarque. Atteindre le tunnel devenait de plus en plus urgent, pensa-t-il en sautant par dessus un fossé, il ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher et attendre trop longtemps. La deuxième ligne de Mahrs avait beau ne pas avancer très vite, il pouvait l'entendre se rapprocher dangereusement.

Eren fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par une forme humaine qui lui rentra violemment dedans, l'envoyant à terre. Il se redressa immédiatement, esquivant Gunther qui avait attendu, caché derrière un arbre, qu'il ne passe à sa hauteur.

"Il est là !" cria celui-ci, sûrement à l'intention de ses camarades qui ne devaient pas être très loin.

Eren n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus pour savoir qu'il devait utiliser son pouvoir. S'il parvenait à dévoiler sa position aux autres, Eren était un homme mort.

-_Miya !_

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de l'arbre derrière lequel il savait désormais Gunther dissimulé et, emporté par son élan, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter, mais tourna sur lui-même au dernier moment pour passer de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Il essaya de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour l'éliminer d'un seul coup mais son adversaire para son épée de justesse avant de contre-attaquer. Eren recula immédiatement, et la lame de son adversaire passa à seulement quelques centimètres de son torse.

"Il est là !" s'écria à nouveau Gunther et Eren grimaça.

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il reviendrait en arrière, il doutait de pouvoir faire taire Gunther avant qu'il ne prévienne ses coéquipiers de sa présence. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait rapidement se débarrasser de lui et fuir avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Celui-ci ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'attaquer, préférant frapper en premier, et Eren recula sous les assauts répétés de son adversaire.

Il dévia la lame de son opposant tant bien que mal mais son épée était trop lourde et son corps fatigué. Il se baissa juste à temps pour que l'épée de Gunther ne lui tranche que quelques mèches de cheveux et ne vienne se coincer dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui.

Eren en profita pour lui porter un coup de pied, l'envoyant valser contre un hêtre avant de se jeter sur lui.

Gunther esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté et réussit à récupérer son épée toujours figée dans le bois à temps pour parer la nouvelle attaque d'Eren. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent mais aucun d'eux ne s'éloigna. S'ensuit alors un duel reposant sur la force que Gunther gagna rapidement en faisant reculer Eren jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se retrouve adossé au tronc épais et rugueux d'un pin.

Miya le formula au moment où Eren s'en rendit compte.

_-Son côté droit est à découvert._

Le jeune homme puisa dans toutes ses forces pour maintenir son épée à une dizaine de centimètres de sa gorge alors qu'il lâchait une de ses mains pour attraper le poignard toujours accroché à sa taille. Il allait plonger la lame dans la chaire tendre du ventre de son adversaire mais le fit tourner au dernier moment entre ses doigts, se contentant d'enfoncer le pommeau dans ses côtes. Gunther se plia en deux sous la douleur et Eren lui asséna un coup de coude dans la nuque de toute ses forces. L'homme s'effondra sur le sol sans un bruit et Eren reprit son souffle.

_-C'était risqué_, commenta Miya, et Eren se remit à courir.

Si les autres avaient été à portée de voix et avaient entendu l'appel de Gunther, ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Eren rangea son poignard à sa ceinture d'un geste vif. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien.

"Je le vois !" cria une voix masculine et Eren ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière lui, poussant son corps au maximum de ses capacités. Il se pencha pour esquiver une branche, contourna un amas de pierres et dévala une pente sablonneuse à pleine vitesse.

Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper ; il voulait survivre. Mais au fond de lui une petite voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec Miya lui soufflait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il était encore si loin du village, ce serait un miracle qu'il y parvienne.

Eren trébucha à nouveau, une fois de trop, et lorsqu'il se releva il était encerclé. Eld et Petra lui barraient la route tandis qu'Auruo et Hanji l'empêchaient de battre en retraite. Livai était posté entre eux, ne lui laissant comme voie libre que la falaise, et il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour sauter.

"Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Eren. Rends-toi !"

"Ne m'approchez pas !" cria le jeune homme, le souffle court, "je ne me laisserai pas faire !"

Aucune chance qu'il accepte son destin sans combattre. S'ils voulaient le capturer, ils allaient d'abord devoir le vaincre.

_-Tu sais que tu as déjà beaucoup trop utilisé ton pouvoir ?_ l'avertit Miya.

_-Je sais. Combien de retours en arrière tu me donnes avant que je ne m'écroule de fatigue ? _demanda le jeune homme en se mettant en garde.

_-Deux. Peut-être trois, grand maximum._

Eren grimaça. Il avait espéré un peu plus, mais il savait qu'il arrivait au bout de ses capacités. Ses chances de gagner contre cinq adversaires, dont Livai, étaient pratiquement nulles.

Les membres du clan Heidan se rapprochèrent, resserrant l'étau qu'ils avaient formés et Eren recula automatiquement. Pour chaque pas en avant de ses ennemis, Eren en faisait un en arrière, surveillant avec inquiétude le rebord de la falaise.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, pose ton épée et avance gentiment vers nous !" exigea Eld d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

"N'approche pas !" répéta Eren en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

_-Tu fais un pas de plus, tu tombes,_ le prévint Yamiya.

Le jeune fugitif resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son épée. Il ne pouvait pas se faire capturer maintenant. On ne pouvait pas l'arrêter là !

Un petit craquement se fit entendre et Eren se figea. Il réalisa avec horreur que la terre se fissurait sous ses pieds juste avant que celle-ci ne cède, le précipitant dans le vide.

"EREN !"

Le jeune homme eut l'esprit d'invoquer Miya quelques mètres seulement avant qu'il ne touche le sol ; la sensation de chute disparut et il se retrouva cinquante mètres plus haut, la terre à nouveau sous ses pieds. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se craqueler à nouveau et bien qu'Eren fut prêt cette fois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se jeta en avant mais la falaise s'affaissa avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre en sécurité. Il entendit Pétra et Eld crier son nom alors qu'il tombait, mais cette fois il lâcha son épée dans le vide et parvint à s'accrocher le long de la paroi au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres. Son épaule faillit se déboîter sous le choc et il poussa un cri de douleur.

_\- Mi-_

_-NON_ ! s'écria Miya. _Si tu fais ça tu ne survivras pas. On reviendra au même point, tu tomberas encore, sauf que cette fois tu n'auras pas la force de rester accroché. Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu es à bout de forces ?_

Eren serra les mâchoires mais reconnut le point de Miya. Revenir dans le temps était inutile dans sa situation, il ne parviendrait qu'à s'épuiser et finirait comme un pantin désarticulé au fond du gouffre. Mais n'était-ce pas un sort préférable à ce qui l'attendait s'il parvenait à remonter ? Eren se demandait.

"Tiens bon Eren ! On va te sortir de là !" entendit-il au dessus de lui.

Il n'avait aperçu qu'une tête dépasser une vingtaine de mètres plus haut, pourtant il savait que c'était Livai qui avait parlé.

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" hurla Eren, grimaçant sous l'effort que l'action lui coûtait, "je préfère encore mourir plutôt que tu me ramènes à ton putain de camp pour m'y enchaîner !"

Visiblement, Livai ne prit pas compte de son avis, puisqu'il le vit descendre le long de la paroi en rappel moins d'une minute plus tard, une corde solidement attachée autour de la taille. Eren se demanda s'il devait lâcher prise avant que Livai ne l'atteigne, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Malgré son affirmation, il ne voulait pas mourir.

'Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir' lui avait un jour dit sa mère. Ce n'était pas du tout dans la même situation, mais la signification restait la même. Pour elle, qui s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il reste en vie, pour Mikasa, Armin et tous les villageois qui continueraient de se battre, il allait vivre. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner. Et dès qu'il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion, il rééssairait de s'enfuir, se promit-il, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le tue s'il le fallait, mais il ne se laisserait pas mourir.

Livai n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand il sembla hésiter. Eren fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il passa la main dans sa ceinture, attrapa le poignard et le lâcha, le laissant s'écraser soixante mètres plus bas dans un tintement retentissant. Livai hocha la tête et descendit enfin à sa hauteur. Eren le laissa le saisir par la taille et le plaquer fermement contre son torse sans résister. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour un homme d'aussi petite taille, Livai avait énormément de force.

Une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas tomber, Eren lâcha sa prise sur la paroi. Il n'avait plus aucune force dans la main droite : si Livai était arrivé une minute plus tard, il serait en train de giser sur le sol, soixante mètres plus bas.

"C'est bon les gars ! Vous pouvez remonter !" cria Livai à ses compagnons toujours en haut.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la corde ne commence à remonter lentement, les tractant tous les deux vers le haut.

"Dis donc Cap'tain ! T'aurais pas pris du poids ?"

Livai ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme encore tremblant après l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir.

La remontée leur sembla prendre un temps infini et Livai commençait à avoir les muscles des bras qui le brûlait. Heureusement, pour une fois, Eren ne faisait pas le difficile et Livai en était reconnaissant. S'il avait commencé à se débattre, le jeune chef d'Heidan l'aurait lâché et ils n'en auraient plus parlé.

Eren ne put retenir une larme de frustration bien vite balayée que Livai fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. Il ne voulait pas remonter. Il s'était crut enfin libre juste quelques instants plus tôt, mais la réalité, ou du moins Livai, l'avait rattrapé. Il allait devoir retourner au camp, où il subirait à nouveaux humiliations et torture. Où il serait à nouveau privé de liberté. Et ça il ne voulait pas. Il voulait s'échapper, ne plus jamais revenir, reprendre sa vie tranquille d'avant.

Mais il savait que même s'il arrivait à regagner son village, ce ne serait jamais comme avant. Pas alors que sa maison serait vide, sans sa mère pour l'accueillir, pas alors qu'il se réveillerait la nuit en sentant la marque dans son dos le brûler, lui rappeler toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subi.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez lâcher".

Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, exténués, mais bien vite le plus jeune se fit retourner et on lui lia les mains dans le dos.

Livai se releva péniblement et s'époussiera.

"Vous deux," commença-t-il en désignant Hanji et Auruo, "allez chercher Gunther, il n'est pas loin. On se retrouve ici. Et il faudrait prévenir Runsken qu'on a retrouvé Eren."

Eld fit la moue.

"On pourrait pas le laisser chercher encore un peu ?"

"Crois-moi," répondit Livai en secouant la tête, "Runsken doit être suffisamment en colère comme ça sans qu'on en rajoute. T'y vas."

"Pourquoi moi ?!" s'offusqua le blond.

"Parce qu'il t'aime bien".

Eld haussa un sourcil, pas l'air convaincu et Livai soupira.

"J'ai pas envie d'y aller."

"Bon, dans ce cas, je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur," concéda-t-il avec un soupir exagéré, "mais seulement si tu me laisses gagner au Devil's back la prochaine fois."

Livai esquissa un sourire fatigué.

"Ça marche. Dis lui qu'on se retrouve au camp. Petra, tu restes avec moi pour surveiller Eren."

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils se dispersèrent chacun de leur côté. Livai jeta un coup d'oeil à la figure d'Eren toujours allongé sur le sol et s'approcha après un signe rassurant à l'intention de Pétra. Il s'accroupit près de lui, cherchant son regard obstinément tourné vers la poussière, et demanda finalement :

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Gunther ?"

"Quoi ?" grimaça Eren en levant enfin les yeux.

"Tu allais le tuer mais tu as changé d'avis au dernier moment et j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi," précisa Livai.

Eren hésita puis finit par déclarer :

"Je suis un être humain."

Livai ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant quelques secondes pour l'étudier et Eren enchaîna :

"Je ne suis pas un démon. Je ne suis pas le fils d'une déesse. Et je ne suis pas un géant avec un œil de verre et des asticots dans la barbe. Je suis humain moi aussi."

"Je sais" finit par répondre Livai d'un air las.

"Tu n'es qu'un gamin d'à peine vingt ans dont le seul tort a été d'utiliser un pouvoir inconnu pour défendre son village."

Eren cilla. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, mais il ne voulait pas de la compassion de Livai. S'il en avait un tant soit peu, il l'aurait laissé s'enfuir.

"Et toi Livai, qu'est-ce que tu es dans tout ça ? Un homme qui massacre des innocents pour tuer une légende ? Une âme noble qui prétend se soucier du bien commun mais qui ne désire qu'accomplir sa vengeance personelle ? C'est si facile pour toi, tu ne connais pas ces personnes, ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont pratiquement élevé…"

"Celle qui m'a pratiquement élevé a été tuée par ta déesse," coupa Livai d'un ton froid, "Ymir est une menace, et j'ai décidé de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute."

"Ymir n'a rien fait, à part rester inactive pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué ton mentor, pas plus que tous ces voyageurs."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?" s'enquit Livaï en s'adoucissant légèrement.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," déclara Eren, "Mais le doute est suffisamment grand pour reconsidérer l'assassinat de dizaines de personnes sur une rumeur."

Livai soupira, fixant un point dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de refocaliser son attention sur le jeune homme devant lui.

"Mais dans ce cas, qui aurait tué Laena ? Mon mentor," ajouta-t-il devant la mine interrogative d'Eren.

"Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi," affirma celui-ci mais Livai secoua la tête.

"Ça ne peut être qu'elle."

Eren allait demander ses raisons quand Hanji et Auruo choisirent ce moment pour revenir, soutenant un Gunther à l'air sonné.

"Vous avez fait vite !" s'exclama Petra en allant à leur rencontre.

"Il était déjà réveillé quand on l'a trouvé" expliqua Hanji en désignant Gunther d'un mouvement de tête, "c'était plus facile de le transporter."

"Il y a d'autres personnes à ramasser ?" demanda Auruo en se tournant vers Eren.

"J'ai tué deux Mahrs," avoua celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

Le clan Heidan au complet grimaça, et Eld exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous à voix basse :

"Runsken ne va pas être content".

o O o

Dire que Runsken n'était pas content était un euphémisme. Le chef des Mahrs se précipita vers eux tel un buffle dès qu'ils posèrent le pied au campement, attrapa Eren par les cheveux et le jeta au sol.

"Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir sale petit con ?! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir tué mes frères ! Prenez-le," ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes cette fois, et deux d'entre eux se dépêchèrent de ramasser Eren et de le trainer à l'intérieur du camp pour l'y attacher.

"Et toi Livai," éructa-t-il en se tournant vers lui, "tu disais pouvoir le maîtriser mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper."

Livai le foudraya du regard mais ne put rien répondre et Runsken esquissa un rictus avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Eren en tentant de s'enfuir n'avait fait que perdre sa maigre protection. Et maintenant Livai ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

"Le pauvre gosse… On n'aurait peut-être pas dû le ramener ici," soupira Auruo.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Non seulement il connaît notre emplacement, et si on l'avait laissé s'échapper, on aurait dû l'affronter au prochain raid sur Eldia. Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse partir," rétorqua Livai, d'un air qui se voulait détaché, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en apercevant la silhouette d'Eren se faire emmener.

"Moi je crois surtout que tu es en train de faire une grosse erreur," lâcha Petra avant de tourner les talons et partir rejoindre sa tente, rapidement suivie par les cinq autres.

Livai les regarda disparaître en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ait tort.

o O o

_La nuit tombait au dehors, les grands pins projetant leur ombre sur la forêt. Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière l'horizon, mais ses rayons n'éclairaient jamais l'intérieur d'une petite grotte à l'Est d'Eldia._

_"On dit que le cœur d'Ymir peut tout guérir"._

_"C'est vrai," confirma Yamiya, "Enfin, personne n'a jamais pu tester. Et c'est pas toi qui va y arriver."_

_"J'ai tué Ryugi"._

_"Et moi mille autre démons dont tu ne connais même pas le nom," répliqua-t-il, "Et voilà où j'en suis. Enfermé dans ce trou à rat."_

_"C'est Ymir qui t'a mis là ?" demanda la jeune femme._

_"Qui d'autre ? Le "trésor" qu'elle a scellé, c'est moi. Sauf qu'on est pas censé me déterrer. D'ailleurs je me demandais, comment es-tu parvenue à entrer ici ?"_

_"J'avais besoin d'un endroit abrité."_

_"J'ai dit comment, pas pourquoi."_

_"J'ai senti de l'air passer dans un amas de pierres alors je les ai déplacées."_

_"Avec tes petits bras de rien du tout ?" s'étonna le démon, s'attirant un regard noir._

_"Et toi alors, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenté de creuser une ouverture ?"_

_"Il y a plus que des pierres qui m'empêche de sortir."_

_"Tu ne pourras jamais partir d'ici ?"_

_Yamiya secoua la tête, l'air résigné avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire soudain son visage._

_"Il y a peut-être un moyen"._

o O o

Livai savait ce qui était en train de se passer près du feu de camp.

Il aiguisait une énième fois une de ses épées pourtant déjà parfaitement affûtée lorsque n'y tenant plus, il ne se lève et sorte de la tente. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers le rassemblement de Mahrs autour du feu et il eut l'impression qu'une main se refermait autour de son cœur.

Eren était de nouveau attaché sur le poteau, affalé, tandis que les Mahrs le martelaient de coups de pieds. Il ne criait pas, ne les injuriait pas, se contentant d'encaisser les coups, les yeux fermés, dénué de toute combativité.

Jamais Livai ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Il ne pouvait que regarder Eren souffrir sans intervenir. Ici c'était Runsken qui faisait la loi, lui ne représentait qu'une minorité, il ne pouvait pas imposer ses règles comme ça. Et il refusait de risquer la vie de son clan pour sauver un ennemi.

"Assez !" s'exclama soudain Runsken, "J'ai une meilleure idée, faites chauffer le fer."

Un de ses hommes, Johan, le regarda avec incompréhension.

"On l'a déjà marqué…"

"Je sais," répondit simplement son chef en portant à ses lèvres une coupe de vin, "ce n'est pas pour le marquer."

Livai grimaça dans l'ombre et Runsken se leva.

"Je vais faire une petite visite à ma jeune femme pendant que vous mettez le fer à chaufffer," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil grivois, déclenchant les rires et les sifflets, avant de s'éloigner en titubant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Livai le regarda s'éloigner, plaignant sa femme, qui contrairement à son mari, était une jeune personne tout à fait aimable.

Une fois sûr qu'il s'était retiré, Livai s'approcha discrètement d'Eren.

"Toi aussi tu veux te défouler Livai ?" lui lança un soldat Mahrs d'un air goguenard.

Livai lui jeta un regard noir et l'homme détourna rapidement les yeux. Il s'accroupit auprès du corps d'Eren et le redressa délicatement avant de procéder à une rapide inspection.

Les dégâts étaient moins importants qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les Mahrs ne devaient pas avoir commencé le massacre bien longtemps auparavant. Sa tête était étonnamment peu touchée, mais ses côtes avaient pris cher. De la poussière s'était déposée sur son visage, se mélangeant au sang, à la sueur et aux larmes séchés. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et Livai fut soulagé de voir que malgré leur humidité, ils conservaient une certaine vigueur.

"Laisse-moi," souffla-t-il en essayant faiblement de se dégager, mais sa tentative fut rapidement suivie d'un gémissement de douleur.

"Eren…" murmura Livai mais le jeune homme refusa obstinément de croiser son regard,

"Eren, regarde-moi," insista le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, plantant ses yeux droits dans ceux de Livai.

"C'est à cause de toi que je suis là," affirma-t-il, la colère mêlée à la souffrance brillant dans ses yeux verts, ces yeux qui ne lui apportaient que du malheur.

Livai entrouvrit légèrement la bouche mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, il se leva, fit volte-face et disparut dans la nuit. Eren le regarda partir sans un mot et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

o O o

Livai se dirigea droit vers la bassine d'eau posée dans le coin de la tente et s'aspergea le visage jusqu'à ce que le col de sa tunique ne soit trempé.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" marmonna-t-il en tapant du poing contre la poutre centrale.

Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas Runsken, mais là le problème n'était pas Runsken. C'était Eren.

Le jeune chef fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque et la bassine s'écrasa sur le sol, éparpillant de l'eau et des éclats de terre cuite un peu partout sur le sol.

"Bordel."

"Livai ?"

L'homme fit volte-face mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre par la négative qu'Hanji entrait déjà dans la tente. Son regard se posa sur les restes de la vasque par terre puis sur Livai, s'attardant légèrement sur les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage et ses cheveux.

"Houla. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Livai ne répondit rien et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les éclats, lui tournant le dos.

Hanji soupira et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"C'est Eren c'est ça ?"

Livai s'arrêta en plein geste avant de laisser son bras retomber et Hanji inclina la tête, curieuse. Elle attendit quelques instants, dans une demande muette d'explication.

"Je croyais que j'étais prêt à tout pour défaire Ymir," finit par murmurer Livai, "mais quand je vois ce gamin, quand je vois Eren, je me demande si je ne devrais pas abandonner."

"Je croyais que ta vengeance était ton but dans la vie ?" répondit calmement Hanji, "C'est elle qui te faisait avancer, qui t'as poussé à t'entraîner plus dur que n'importe qui, et tu laisses tomber comme ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas une vengeance," répliqua Livai, "c'est plus… finir ce que Laena a commencé".

"Oui, oui, tu veux prouver que tu es plus fort que ton mentor, j'ai bien compris… Et alors quoi, Eren t'a supplié d'épargner sa mère et toi tu as dit oui ?"

"Il est en train de se faire tuer à cause de moi Hanji ! Eren n'a rien fait, je pense qu'il n'est même pas le fils d'Ymir. Et nous, on va tuer des innocents."

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois".

Livai grimaça.

"Je sais. Mais je préfèrerais faire le moins de dégâts possible."

"Alors pourquoi on est encore là, dans ce campement tout pourri plein de Mahrs ?"

"Je n'ai jamais été pour faire une alliance avec les Mahrs," fit-il remarquer en la fusillant du regard.

"Mon petit Livai, même si ta vengeance, ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles, est une très mauvaise idée, il faut au moins la faire correctement. Ce n'est pas à nous six qu'on parviendra à vaincre Ymir," rétorqua Hanji.

Livai fixa un point dans le vide quelques secondes, l'air mécontent, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

"Ce n'était pas toi qui trouvais ça totalement stupide ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me décourager plus que ça ?" demanda-t-il, et Hanji poussa un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

"Tu sais, on a bien vu à quel point c'était important pour toi, alors moi comme les autres, faute de pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, on t'a supporté. Mais si tu te rends enfin compte que ce n'est pas la peine, alors très bien ! Mais ne passe pas le reste de ta vie à le regretter après."

Livai se renfrogna.

"Je ne sais pas Hanji. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement…"

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais Petra, suivie de près par Eld, choisit cet instant pour faire irruption dans la tente.

"Livai ! Runsken va vraiment finir par le tuer ! Je t'en prie fais quelque chose !"

L'interpellé se tourna vers Hanji, comme si elle possédait la solution au problème.

"Tu sais Livai, si tu veux vraiment faire le moins de dégâts possible, tu devrais déjà commencer par apprendre à te bouger."

Livai dévisagea Hanji pendant si longtemps qu'elle se retint de demander si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage, puis se tourna vers Eld et Pétra qui attendaient sa réaction, et finit par se lever. Il jeta les débris qu'il avait toujours en main dans la corbeille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je m'en occupe," annonça-t-il à Pétra lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur avant de sortir, les plantant là sans autre explication.

La jeune femme échangea un regard interloqué avec Eld.

"Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à ça."

"Je crois qu'il s'est enfin passé quelque chose dans la petite tête de Livai," affirma Hanji, "va chercher les autres, ça va être marrant."

o O o

Runsken était de retour quand Livai arriva, et il avait déjà le fer rouge en main, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour agir. Le chef des Mahrs s'avança vers Eren d'un air menaçant et Livai se fendit un passage à travers l'attroupement qui s'était créé.

"Ça suffit," s'interposa Livai en se plantant entre les deux hommes.

Les rires et conversations fanèrent rapidement, laissant place à un silence tendu, toute l'attention focalisée sur les deux chefs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Livai ?" demanda Runsken d'un ton clairement agacé.

"Que tu le laisses tranquille".

"Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir pitié. À moins que ce gamin ne t'ait tappé dans l'œil ?"

_T'es qui pour me dire ce qui est mon genre ou non,_ pensa Livai en lui lançant un sale regard.

Il nota du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de son clan et remarqua que le cercle des Mahrs s'était légèrement resserré autour d'eux.

"Tu as perdu le droit de décider de son sort quand tu l'as laissé s'échapper," déclara Runsken en s'approchant de lui, "à cause de toi trois de mes hommes sont morts."

"Tout se passait bien avant qu'Harald ne pénètre dans _ma_ tente," fit remarquer Livai.

"Tu insinues que tout est de sa faute ?"

"Tu m'as compris."

Runsken inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Livai le provoquait comme ça, mettant tout son propre clan en danger. Il lui avait toujours dangereux mais mesuré, ne prenant jamais de risques incalculés.

"Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, Livai. Écarte-toi," annonça-t-il en le dépassant.

Livai dégaina sa lame en un éclair et la posa sur sa gorge sous le regard choqué de l'assistance.

"Pas un pas de plus," avertit-il d'un ton froid.

"On va se faire tuer," gémit faiblement Auruo à l'oreille de Gunther.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?" frémit Runsken en faisant un pas en arrière, se mettant hors de portée de l'épée de Livai.

"Je n'approuve pas tes méthodes," répondit-il de but en blanc et Hanji grimaça. C'était peut-être un peu trop direct.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Que tu aimes mes méthodes ou non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation."

"On est deux chefs ici. Je ne suis pas ton subordonné. Et il se trouve que nous sommes en désaccord. Si tu tiens tant que ça à posséder le fils d'Ymir, tu peux le gagner en duel."

Runsken le jaugea du regard, mécontent. Il ne gagnerait pas un tel combat. Il avait beau être très fort, Livai était un niveau au dessus. Il l'avait vu se battre contre Mikasa, s'il avait été à sa place il se serait fait décimé en quelques secondes.

"J'éviterais de dire ce genre de choses si j'étais toi, Livai."

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

"C'est une menace ?" demanda-t-il et Runsken répondit par un reniflement méprisant.

"Regarde autour de toi," l'invita-t-il, "tu as beau être très fort, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux."

"Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai envie de me débarrasser de toi et tu es en train de m'offrir une occasion".

Un silence de mort accueillir la déclaration, ponctuée par un petit cri plaintif quelques mètres plus loin qui devait venir d'Auruo. Runsken, lui, avait l'air beaucoup moins assuré qu'il ne l'était la minute précédente.

"Tu es complètement inconscient. Si tu fais ça, mes hommes te tueront instantanément."

"On parie ?" répondit le capitaine d'Heidan en levant légèrement son épée, "Tu as encore besoin de moi Runsken, alors fais ce que je te dis ou notre alliance ne tient plus, et crois-moi, tu préfèrerais que je sois avec plutôt que contre toi."

Le chef des Mahrs serra les poings, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de finir par céder.

"Très bien," répondit-il d'un ton glacial, "mais je veux qu'il reste ici, et deux personnes le surveilleront en permanence, dont au moins un de mes hommes."

Livai plissa les yeux avant de baisser son épée.

"Ça me va," finit-il par déclarer au soulagement de toute l'assemblée.

Runsken lui lança un dernier regard assassin et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu de camp, le reste de ses hommes ne tardant pas à l'imiter. Le rassemblement se dissipa et Livai rengaina son épée avant de se retourner vers Eren, venant s'agenouiller près de lui. Le jeune homme le regarda faire sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

"Pardon."

Eren eut l'air étonné, fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

"Pour ne pas être intervenu plus tôt," précisa Livai, et il se sentit idiot à ce moment. Idiot et lâche.

Eren ne semblait pas penser la même chose cependant, car il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine, l'air exténué.

"Livai...merci" murmura le jeune homme sans bouger.

Le jeune chef haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis son expression s'adoucit en un maigre sourire.

_Je ne mérite pas tes remerciements._

À suivre...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais essayer de poster le dernier chapitre le plus vite possible mais sur le coup celui-là n'est pas encore réécrit du tout ! (Mais normalement je devrais avoir plus de temps pour le faire !)**

**Comme d'habitude, un commentaire ça fait très plaisir, et à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui me voilà (enfin !) avec le dernier chapitre ! J'en aurais mis du temps mais je voulais vraiment bien le retoucher, il est vraiment important, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps (pourquoi je fais prépa déjà ? ^^').**

**En tout cas, il est là, c'est le plus important, et c'est le dernier ! Eh oui, fin de l'aventure ! Ça me fait super bizarre, j'ai quand même commencé cette fic il y a deux ans et demi et cette fois c'est la fin… En tout cas j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et que toute cette histoire vous a plu d'ailleurs !**

**Comme ça fait longtemps, je vous conseille de relire au moins le(s) derniers chapitres (voire toute la fic, elle n'est pas très longue) pour être vraiment dans les meilleures conditions, parce que ça va aller plutôt vite (enfin, sûrement).**

**Je vous conseille aussi d'écouter la musique Bad dream de Ruelle, à partir du moment qui commence par "Il n'était pas encore sorti de la forêt".**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et soutenu, surtout grâce aux reviews, merci à tous ! (D'ailleurs si vous lisez cette fic plusieurs années après qu'elle soit terminée, sachez que vous pouvez quand même mettre un commentaire, il y a de très fortes chances que je les lise (et y réponde ! ).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et hâte de vous revoir !**

**Merci.**

* * *

**Réponse au Guest (en español) :**

**¡Hola !**

**¡Entiendo el español ! ¡Yay ! (Un poco) (bastante para entender, pero no lo hablo muy bien, lo siento por las faltas^^) Tu review era muy bien,¡ lo encanta ! ¡Si quieres mandar otras, no te contengas ! Preguntas las buenas preguntas. Vas a tener tus respuestas en este capítulo. Pero no puedo prometer que Eren deja de sufrir, lo siento…****¡Gracias !**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : La légende_

La nuit était calme, le ciel dégagé, laissant la lune diffuser son faible éclat argenté. Eren contemplait les étoiles en silence. Il avait réussi à se déplacer autour du poteau auquel il était attaché pour pouvoir regarder la forêt plutôt que les tentes dressées des Mahrs, et personne n'avait fait de remarque. Miya ne s'était pas manifesté depuis quelques moments déjà, il devait être endormi, et les Mahrs avaient été eux aussi plutôt silencieux cette nuit là. Ils n'avaient pas traîné près du feu très longtemps, souhaitant rapidement bonne nuit pour se diriger vers leurs tentes respectives. Seule une poignée d'hommes était restée pour patrouiller autour du camp, dont deux assis à quelques mètres derrière lui pour le surveiller, échangeant de temps en temps à voix basse.

Il s'était écoulé une journée entière depuis sa tentative de fuite, une journée qu'il avait passé attaché là sous le soleil. Ses bras le lançaient et il avait les jambes ankylosée, mais au moins personne n'avait essayé de lui faire plus que lui jeter un regard haineux. Pas de coups, seules quelques injures marmonnées. Quelques regards moins hostiles aussi : un rempli de pitié de la part de Pétra, un autre plus doux venant d'Eld, un autre encore simplement curieux de la part de la jeune femme de Runsken. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, chacun vaquait à ses occupations l'air débordé, courant ici et là en portant des caisses pleines d'épées ou d'outils divers. Heureusement, Miya avait été là pour lui tenir compagnie.

_Plus que trois mois_, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Dans trois mois il aurait enfin vingt ans. S'il survivait jusque là, au moins Miya serait libre.

Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux émeraudes, et il se demandait si Armin et Mikasa les regardaient eux aussi. S'ils pensaient à lui.

Eren entendit les pas d'un nouvel arrivant derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Livai échangeait quelques mots avec les deux sentinelles et celles-ci semblèrent hésiter. Le jeune chef d'Heidan ajouta une phrase à voix basse qu'Eren ne saisit pas et les deux gardes se levèrent, l'un avec un petit sourire, l'autre un air indifférent plaqué sur le visage. Les trois hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis les deux Mahrs souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Livai avant de disparaître et celui-ci vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Eren sous son regard étonné.

"Comment tu as réussi à les persuader de partir ?" demanda le jeune brun avec curiosité.

Après la scène que Livai avait causé un jour plus tôt, Eren s'étonnait qu'il puisse encore avoir la moindre autorité au sein du clan Mahr.

"Tous les Mahrs ne sont pas forcément d'accord avec la façon de faire de Runsken," répondit-il en regardant la forêt, "Johan, Aksel et Tobias par exemple, ont toujours plus été de mon côté que du sien, Adrian et Søren aussi."

"Hmm," acquiesça Eren en repensant au jeune homme craintif aux tâches de rousseur. Il avait essayé de l'approcher durant la journée, mais s'était enfui bien vite dès qu'il avait été aperçu. "Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir soif après une journée passée au soleil," répondit-il en soulevant une gourde, "personne ne t'a rien donné, je me trompe ?"

Eren secoua la tête. Il avait réussi à s'en passer jusque là mais sa gorge toute sèche lui réclamait de l'eau avec insistance. Livai était plus attentionné qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais encore une fois, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il était mais dissimulait bien.

Le jeune chef porta la gourde à ses lèvres et Eren faillit tout recracher.

"C'est quoi ça, c'est dégueulasse !"

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire et Eren le fusilla du regard.

"J'ai juste mélangé avec un peu de vin. T'as jamais goûté d'alcool ? T'es un vrai gamin en fait…" se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Eren fit la grimace et jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à la gourde.

"Il n'y a que très peu d'alcool dedans" ajouta Livai en voyant son hésitation, "c'est juste pour masquer le goût de l'eau. Bois si tu ne veux pas finir déshydraté".

Le plus jeune accepta avec réticence mais finit par tout boire d'une traite avec une grimace. Livai rangea la gourde avec un petit sourire et s'installa plus confortablement, son regard dérivant vers les étoiles. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, Eren reporta lui aussi son attention sur le ciel.

Un silence paisible s'installa, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Lorsqu'il était petit, il détestait la nuit. Il ne voulait vivre qu'avec le soleil, sentir les rayons sur sa peau, sentir Miya plus vivant que jamais. La nuit avait toujours été synonyme d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité. Mais en ce moment même, le calme qu'elle répandait sur la forêt, loin de la guerre et la folie des hommes, avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici", murmura finalement Livai en gardant les yeux fixés sur la forêt devant lui.

Eren détourna son regard du paysage pour observer avec curiosité le profil tourné vers les étoiles de l'homme à côté de lui.

"J'aurais dû rester chez moi" ajouta-t-il.

"C'est où chez toi ?" demanda simplement Eren en guise de réponse.

"Quelque part à l'Est," répondit-il avec un vague geste de la main, "loin des Mahrs et d'Ymir. Du moins c'est que je croyais. Il a fallut que mon mentor parte à sa recherche…" murmura Livai, et Eren ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air aussi abattu.

"Ton mentor, c'était quel genre de personne ?"

Livai lui jeta un regard étrange du coin de l'œil.

"Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton genre de sympathiser avec l'ennemi ?"

"Je ne sympathise pas," se défendit le jeune captif, "j'essaie de comprendre tes raisons pour mieux te dissuader d'attaquer Eldia."

Livai leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

"C'était quelqu'un de très doux mais intransigeant en même temps. C'est elle qui m'a pratiquement tout appris alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans de plus que moi. C'était la guerrière la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu."

"Pourquoi est-elle partie ?" demanda doucement Eren.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a commencé à prendre ses distances avec le reste du village quand ils ont refusé de la laisser se marier avec un étranger. Je crois qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de leur avis," ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, "mais il a été tué par une tribu voisine peu de temps après. Elle est partie sans prévenir personne trois mois plus tard, et quand je suis parti à sa recherche, je n'ai retrouvé que son cadavre décomposé, des traces de magie noire tout autour."

Livai se tourna enfin vers lui.

"C'était à moins de quelques kilomètres d'Eldia. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis persuadé que c'est l'oeuvre d'Ymir ?"

Eren évita son regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il aurait fait la même conclusion que Livai.

"Ça veut dire que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, j'imagine ?"

Le jeune chef baissa les yeux, fixant la terre comme si elle pouvait répondre à sa place et Eren poussa un soupir résigné.

"Tu comptes toujours m'utiliser comme otage ?"

Livai changea de position.

"Ça c'est ce que voudrait Runsken".

"Mais pas toi ?" s'enquit Eren.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Ymir puisse avoir un fils humain. Regarde-toi, tu es loin de faire peur," répliqua Livai et Eren ouvrit la bouche d'un air faussement indigné.

"Les apparences sont trompeuses !"

"C'est vrai," reconnut Livai. "Tu es loin d'être inoffensif," ajouta-t-il en se tapotant le bras avec un petit sourire.

Eren répondit à son sourire mais celui de Livai disparut rapidement.

"Le problème, c'est que même si tu n'es pas le fils d'Ymir, tu restes un otage contre les Eldiens. C'est pour ça que Runsken veut qu'on t'amène. Personnellement, je suis contre. Comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'il s'agit de cet abruti."

"J'aimerais savoir une chose," fit remarquer Eren, " Pourquoi, si tu t'entends si mal avec Runsken, fais-tu encore équipe avec lui ?"

"J'ai besoin de lui pour tuer Ymir."

Eren allait protester mais Livai fut plus rapide.

"Les dieux n'appartiennent plus à notre monde, Eren. Notre ère est celle des hommes, et Ymir n'est désormais plus qu'une menace. Il faut la renvoyer là d'où elle vient, et si je ne m'en débarrasse pas, qui le fera ? Ce n'est plus qu'une question de vengeance, mais d'équilibre dans notre monde."

Eren resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas s'il était convaincu, mais même si la mort d'Ymir n'avait été qu'une vendetta personnelle, il ne pouvait pas condamner Livai, ce serait totalement hypocrite de sa part. Après tout, ne serait-il pas prêt à sacrifier des innocents pour tuer Runsken lui aussi ? Il savait ce que ça faisait de perdre un être cher. Il connaissait la rage, la haine qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, vous pousse à aller de l'avant pour détruire à votre tour. Faire payer. Alors Eren se tut et laissa le silence s'installer.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Mikasa et Armin, sa mère massacrée, vers cet homme assis sur la terre brute à côté de lui, cet homme qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à cerner. Il repensa à Miya, à Ymir, à toutes ces questions auxquelles il avait déjà pensé mille fois, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et sa tête vint reposer sur sa poitrine.

Livai le regarda sombrer dans le sommeil, étudiant pensivement son profil avant de se lever une fois sûr que le jeune prisonnier était bien endormi, sa respiration lente et profonde. Il s'éloignait quand une voix le rappela :

"Tu pars déjà ?"

Livai s'arrêta net et se retourna. Eren avait les yeux bel et bien ouverts, mais ils étaient bien plus brillants que d'habitude, presque luminescents dans le noir. Le jeune capitaine hésita, et finit par revenir dans ses pas.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans l'eau ?" demanda le plus jeune en faisant la grimace lorsqu'il fut revenu à sa hauteur, "des somnifères ?"

Livai fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sa voix avait beau être là même, son ton avait changé et sa posture était elle aussi différente. Il voyait enfin la face cachée d'Eren.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Hin hin, perspicace," ricana le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil, "pas Eren en tout cas."

Livai pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça confirmait son hypothèse.

"Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es."

Les lèvres du corps d'Eren s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

"Moi c'est Yamiya."

o O o

Eren ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais il ne put rien voir. Il se sentait à l'étroit, avait du mal à respirer et ne sentait plus ses bras, toujours attachés dans son dos. La seule source de lumière venait d'une faible interstice à sa gauche et Eren comprit rapidement qu'il était allongé dans une sorte de grand coffre en bois. Ses seuls souvenirs remontaient à sa discussion avec Livai la nuit précédente. Eren tendit l'oreille mais seuls les piaillements joyeux des oiseaux lui parvinrent. Tout était anormalement calme. Aucun bruit d'armes qu'on aiguise, d'ordres braillés, de discussions en demi-teinte. Eren ne savait pas où il était mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester.

Le jeune prisonnier donna de grands coups de pieds dans la paroi dure du coffre, mais le bois ne céda pas, et il ne parvint qu'à provoquer une douleur aiguë qui remonta tout le long de sa jambe.

"Changement de tactique…"

Il essaya cette fois de basculer tout son poids d'un côté du coffre, et celui-ci se souleva légèrement avant de retomber sur le sol dans un claquement sourd.

_-Miya, ce serait bien de me prêter un peu de ta super force là…_

_-Impossible, je n'ai pas assez de lumière. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller par toi-même._

Eren jura avant de réessayer, encore et encore de faire basculer sa prison de bois. La boîte parvint enfin à un point de déséquilibre et le jeune homme pesa de tout son poids pour la faire chuter. Le coffre se renversa sur le sol et Eren se cogna la tête contre l'armature métallique en grognant.

Malheureusement, le choc n'avait pas suffi à faire céder le couvercle et Eren retenta quelques coups de pieds, mais la paroi de bois ne fléchit pas d'un pouce, inébranlable.

"BORDEL !"

"Eren ?" lui parvint une petite voix hésitante, et celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre.

"Noora ! Noora c'est toi ? Aide-moi à sortir de là !"

Des pas précipités se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à moins d'un mètre de lui.

"Eren ! Mais je croyais que tu… Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te libérer !" s'exclama la jeune femme avant de repartir.

Eren hocha la tête, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et attendit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller quelque part de toute façon. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, bientôt la jeune prisonnière était de retour et lui ordonnait de se plaquer contre le fond du coffre.

"Attend, qu'est-ce que tu comptes…"

Eren sursauta quand une lame s'abattit à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, faisant voler le bois en éclat. Quand Noora disait aller chercher de quoi le faire sortir, il avait pensé à une clé, pas une hache ! Mais bon, tant que le résultat était le même.. Un autre coup puis un autre et Eren put finir de dégager une ouverture suffisamment large avec son pied.

Il s'extirpa difficilement de sa cage en bois et Noora s'empressa de couper la corde qui lui liait toujours les mains dans le dos.

Eren regarda autour de lui, découvrant la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait. Des tonneaux étaient alignés au fond, à côté de grands sacs de farine et des caisses en bois s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond le long de la toile. On aurait dit une sorte de tente où les Mahrs stockeraient leur nourriture.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Noora ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Les Mahrs sont partis attaquer Eldia ! Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'ils devaient t'emmener en otage ?"

Eren sentit la surprise l'envahir au même titre que la panique. Noora avait raison, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas pris avec eux ?

"C'est Livai…" réalisa-t-il dans un souffle.

"Quoi ?"

"Allez viens, on a pas le temps, il faut partir d'ici !" s'exclama Eren en saisissant la main de Noora et l'entraînant vers la sortie de la tente, "Combien de soldats ont-ils laissé ici ?"

"Seulement trois, mais ils sont occupés à jouer aux cartes à l'autre bout du camp".

Eren hocha la tête et entreprit de se faufiler entre les tentes, Noora à sa suite. Il reconnut celle de Livai et s'y engouffra au dernier moment, entraînant Noora avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" s'exclama Noora en le voyant ouvrir un coffre.

"On en aura besoin," répondit simplement Eren en sortant deux épées soigneusement rangées et en lançant l'une d'elle à Noora qui l'attrapa habilement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et les deux fugitifs repartirent jusqu'à atteindre la forêt. Là, sous le couvert des arbres, ils ralentirent un peu, reprenant leur souffle.

"On peut encore les rattraper," affirma Noora, "ils n'ont qu'une heure d'avance".

"On arrivera pas avant eux, mais on peut y être avant qu'ils ne réussissent à venir à bout d'Eldia. On doit se dépêcher, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils tiendront sans nous… Il doit y avoir beaucoup de blessés."

_-Vu notre état, même avec nous je ne sais pas s'ils tiendront beaucoup plus longtemps,_ souffla Miya, et Eren feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

"Lorsqu'on arrivera, il faudra que tu fasses le tour pour te frayer un chemin jusqu'à Eldia. Il faut absolument que tu récupères un arc, tu seras beaucoup plus efficace qu'avec une épée."

Noora hocha la tête.

"Par là," indiqua Eren.

Ils étaient maintenant presque arrivés, et la clameur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du village. La bataille avait déjà commencé.

"On se sépare ici," déclara soudain Eren, "il faut que j'aille les aider. Continue par là et tu arriveras à l'arrière du village, au niveau de la maison de Tessa. Ça va le faire ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. Va vite les aider."

Eren acquiesça et chacun partit de son côté. Il arriva rapidement à la lisière de la forêt et s'arrêta derrière un arbre pour analyser la situation.

La bataille semblait avoir commencé depuis quelques temps déjà. Son regard s'arrêta sur un premier cadavre, le torse baignant dans le ruisseau à quelques mètres de lui et son cœur se serra. L'eau se teintait de pourpre autour du corps de Jean, du sang continuant de s'échapper de la plaie béante à sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient vides, dépourvus de cette lueur joueuse qu'il arborait toujours, même dans les pires moments.

Eren détourna le regard à contre cœur et ne vit que des combats faisant rage ici et là, jusqu'au village. Les Mahrs avaient réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur et massacraient tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre, le reste des Eldiens essayant de les en empêcher en vain. Les Mahrs étaient bien plus nombreux et les barricades n'avaient pas tenu bien longtemps.

Eren compta une dizaine de morts gisant dans la poussière, et au moins une vingtaine de blessés. Il cherchait Mikasa du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un combat en particulier. Livai affrontait seul deux Mahrs, Runsken et Lars, et un troisième était étendu sur l'herbe derrière lui, ne donnant aucun signe de vie. Quelques villageois les regardaient de loin, se demandant sans doute pourquoi leurs ennemis se battaient entre eux, mais ils étaient eux-mêmes trop occupés à repousser les assauts d'autres guerriers Mahrs pour essayer d'intervenir.

Une entaille sur le biceps et une autre plus profonde au côté droit, Livai semblait commencer à avoir des difficultés à résister aux assauts répétés de ses assaillants. Lars le crut sans doute plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était réellement car il plongea vers lui et réussit à lui égratigner le cou. Sa victoire fut courte cependant ; une des lames de Livai avait servi à dévier l'épée visant sa gorge mais la seconde s'enfonça dans le flanc du Mahr, lui assénant un coup fatal.

Runsken en profita pour attaquer à son tour mais Livai esquiva habilement, et s'il n'avait pas reculé, le chef des Mahrs aurait rejoint ses deux camarades dans la poussière. Eren le vit tenter de multiples attaques auquel Livai répondait d'un rythme plus saccadé. Ce dernier commençait définitivement à fatiguer, et Runsken n'hésitait pas à en profiter.

Eren fit un pas en avant, prêt à se joindre aux combats quand il captura le regard de Livai. Celui-ci se figea pendant deux précieuses secondes, deux secondes qui permirent à Runsken d'avoir le dessus. Sa lame fendit l'air, transperça la maigre protection de Livai de l'épaule jusqu'aux côtes.

"Livai… " s'étrangla Eren avec stupeur.

_\- Invoque-moi !_ s'exclama Miya en voyant qu'Eren ne réagissait pas.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il appela aussitôt le démon et revint cinq secondes en arrière, mais la seule chose qu'il put faire pour essayer de prévenir Livai fut de crier son nom. Le regard de celui-ci fut attiré par l'exclamation, et la même scène se déroula avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol sous les yeux horrifiés d'Eren.

_-Ça ne sert à rien, la seule chose que je puisse faire maintenant c'est empêcher Runsken de l'achever,_ affirma-t-il en sautant par dessus un tronc d'arbre, se précipitant vers la sortie du bois.

Il n'était pas encore sorti de la forêt qu'un grondement semblant provenir des entrailles de la terre ébranla toute la montagne, et tous les guerriers s'arrêtèrent dans leur mouvement, regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet. On entendit des oiseaux s'envoler au loin avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'abatte sur le village, comme si le temps s'était figé.

Livai releva la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard d'Eren quand le sol se mit à trembler avec une violence inouïe et il dut s'accrocher aux branches pour ne pas tomber. Une dernière secousse l'envoya par terre et lorsqu'il releva la tête il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Une gigantesque figure s'érigeait lentement, jusqu'à dépasser la taille de la montagne voisine. On pouvait vaguement discerner la forme de deux bras, deux jambes et une tête mais ça s'arrêtait là. Petit à petit, la matière gluante et transparente composant le corps de l'énorme créature se précisa et les bras se dotèrent de mains puis de doigts, les jambes s'ajustèrent pour soutenir son poids et un visage de femme se dessinait, mais loin d'être doux et amical, il semblait plutôt vide et dénué d'émotions.

_-Oh mon dieu_

Des cris de panique fusèrent de partout alors que la créature étendait son bras, faisant tomber des gouttes transparentes de la même matière que son corps sur le sol, et l'herbe qui se trouvait à cet emplacement pourrit en un instant, ne laissant derrière elle que des traces fumantes. Le Mahr à côté subit le même sort. Des marques brunes apparurent sur son torse, là où il avait été touché, se propagèrent le long de ses membres, et l'homme se décomposa dans un cri d'agonie.

_-C'est Ymir_, confirma Miya, la peur palpable dans sa voix.

_-Elle vient nous aider !_ s'exclama Eren en reprenant espoir, _avec elle on a toutes nos chances !_

_-Non Eren, il faut qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible !_

Eren allait protester quand une exclamation attira son attention :

"Oh Ymir notre sauveuse !"

C'était Aegen, le chef du village, qui s'avançait vers elle les bras tendu et les traits emplis de vénération.

"Protège-nous ! Élimine cette vermine qui nous menace !"

Ymir ouvrit la main, paume tournée vers la terre, et Eren comprit ce qui allait se passer juste avant que ça n'arrive. De nouvelles gouttes s'écrasèrent au sol, sur Aegen et sur deux Mahrs qui se tenaient non loin.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, regardant avec horreur le chef de son village se transformer en cadavre rempli de pourriture. Une nouvelle vague d'effroi parcourut le village. Ymir n'était pas là pour les défendre, mais pour attaquer tous ceux qui avaient osé troubler son sommeil. Mahrs ou Eldiens, il n'y avait plus de différence : tous ceux dans son champ de vision se définissaient comme des ennemis.

_-On doit pas rester là, Eren ! Elle va tout détruire sur son passage !_

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Miya avait raison. Ils devaient fuir. Personne n'était capable de vaincre ce monstre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ s'écria le démon alors qu'Eren sortait de la forêt au lieu de s'y enfoncer.

_-Il faut aller aider les autres !_

Miya jura mais ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Eren vérifia que personne n'avait besoin de son aide avant de se précipiter auprès de Livai. Runsken avait disparu de son champ de vision depuis la première manifestation d'Ymir et le jeune homme put facilement se frayer un chemin jusqu'au blessé. La plaie n'était pas si profonde qu'il l'avait d'abord cru, mais elle devait être rapidement traitée où Livai allait y passer. Eren ferma brièvement les yeux. Vu la situation, il était improbable qu'il reçoive des soins à temps. Le jeune homme posa son épée sur le sol et le retourna avec précaution sur le dos, constatant avec soulagement que Livai n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

"Eren, tu es fou," pantela celui-ci avec un gémissement de douleur quand celui-ci essaya de le soulever, "qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ymir va tout raser sur son passage, il faut partir !" répondit Eren en grinçant des dents sous l'effort.

Livai grogna alors qu'Eren prenait son bras et le passait sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi tu m'aides ?" souffla-t-il, "c'est à cause de moi qu'on en est là."

"Tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin, toi aussi. Je ne vais pas te laisser là".

Livai ne sembla pas convaincu par l'explication.

"Va-t-en," souffla-t-il en essayant de le repousser faiblement, "sauve-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais Ymir lança son venin au même moment sur trois Mahrs qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Deux furent tués sur le coup et troisième hurla à pleins poumons alors que tout son côté droit fondait sous ses yeux.

Les deux hommes assistèrent au spectacle, impuissants et emplis d'effroi.

"J'ai été stupide de croire que je pourrais la tuer…" marmonna Livai dans un souffle.

Eren commença à marcher, essayant péniblement de les éloigner d'Ymir, se dirigeant vers la forêt à l'autre bout de la plaine.

"Pourquoi te battais-tu contre Runsken ?" demanda-t-il au lieu d'économiser son souffle.

"Yamiya m'a tout raconté, Ymir ne s'est jamais réveillée…"

"Miya…?" s'étonna Eren.

Miya avait parlé à Livai ?

_-Elle vient par là,_ avertit justement celui-ci alors qu'Ymir faisait un pas dans leur direction, et toute la végétation mourut sous son pied, ne laissant qu'une empreinte de terre sale.

Eren tenta tant bien que mal d'accélérer la cadence, manquant de tomber sur un rocher. Il aperçut Mikasa courir vers eux en contournant Ymir avant même qu'il ne l'entende crier son nom.

"Mais alors, qui a tué ton mentor ?" s'enquit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de Livai.

Une maison non loin s'effondra alors que ses murs étaient atteints par une attaque d'Ymir et des débris volèrent dans tous les sens.

_-Attention _! s'exclama Miya alors qu'il esquivait un morceau de bois.

Ymir venait encore de s'approcher, et bien qu'elle fut lente, chacun de ses pas équivalait à cent d'Eren.

"Il m'a dit… ta mère…" toussa Livai, grimaçant quand du sang vint tâcher les commissures de ses lèvres, "ça va pas… pas le faire.. Tire-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps, je ne vais pas survivre de toute façon."

_-Il a raison,_ déclara sombrement Miya, _on ne pourra pas le sauver_.

"Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?" répondit Eren, ignorant totalement la dernière partie.

Livai s'apprêtait à répondre quand le cri perçant de Mikasa lui parvint :

"EREN, DERRIÈRE-TOI !"

Le jeune homme se sentit happé par une grande main qui lui empoigna le bras, le séparant de Livai et de son arme, et une autre vint plaquer la lame froide d'une épée contre sa gorge. La pression sur son bras disparut et fut remplacée avant qu'il ne puisse réagir par de larges doigts devant ses yeux, lui obstruant la vue et le privant de lumière.

Ces doigts, il savait à qui ils appartenaient avant même d'entendre Mikasa gronder :

"Runsken… lâche-le."

Eren n'attendit pas que le chef des Mahrs s'exécute et lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre mais il fut rattrapé par les cheveux avant de pouvoir s'enfuir et la main revint immédiatement devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de faire appel à Miya.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire petit con ?" fulmina Runsken en appuyant légèrement le fil de son épée contre la chair tendre du cou de son captif.

Eren regagna la vue alors que le chef des Mahrs se servait de sa main gauche pour lui tordre un bras dans le dos, mais cinq secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Le jeune Eldien essaya de se débattre, s'égratignant au passage avant de s'arrêter net quand il remarqua qu'Ymir n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, semant derrière elle une traînée de cadavres encore fumants, Eldiens et Mahrs confondus.

Derrière lui, Runsken avait le visage déformé par la peur.

"Tu es son fils, dis-lui de s'arrêter là où elle est !" aboya-t-il en continuant de reculer, emportant Eren avec lui.

_-On est trop prêt,_ s'alarma Miya, _elle va nous encercler !_

Le jeune homme sentit la peur de Miya le contaminer alors qu'il regardait Ymir porter sa main devant sa bouche et souffler sur sa paume. Une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées s'en envola pour venir se déposer sur le feuillage des arbres qui s'embrasèrent aussitôt.

Toute la forêt derrière eux se faisait consumer par les flammes, et devant se dressait l'imposante déesse, rendant toute fuite impossible. Le seul moyen était de lui passer entre les jambes, et même Eren n'était pas assez fou pour espérer s'en tirer vivant. Le jeune homme pâlit en réalisant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Les dieux vraiment appartenaient à un autre monde.

Runsken, lui, était livide.

"Fais-nous sortir de là !" exigea-t-il en le secouant et Eren grimaça.

"Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis pas son fils !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu as des pouvoirs magiques, utilise-les !"

"Je ne peux rien faire !" répéta Eren en serrant les dents, et pour une fois il aurait aimé donner raison à Runsken.

_-Sept jours._

_-Quoi ? _

Ymir fit un nouveau pas dans leur direction, faisant au passage trois nouvelles victimes essayant de la contourner : Johan, une guerrière d'Eldia et un Mahr qu'il ne connaissait pas. Eren vit du coin de l'oeil Livai essayer de se traîner hors de son chemin et Mikasa continuait de les suivre tout en gardant une distance raisonnable avec Runsken.

_-Sept jours ça devrait suffire, non ? C'est le maximum que je puisse t'offrir._

_-De quoi tu parles ? _s'exclama intérieurement Eren en continuant de surveiller les alentours. Son ravisseur avait cessé de reculer et il pouvait le voir chercher un passage entre la fournaise et la déesse dévastatrice. Il était encore loin des arbres enflammés, mais il pouvait sentir une douce chaleur sur sa nuque et dans son dos qui aurait pu être agréable dans d'autres circonstances.

_-On va absorber son énergie Eren._

_-À qui ? Runsken ?_

_-À Ymir._

Eren resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant d'entendre les cris des blessés dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir se faisant piétiner.

_-Ça va pas ?! C'est beaucoup trop d'énergie ! _

_-Exactement. Une déesse de ce calibre devrait t'en fournir suffisamment pour revenir une semaine entière dans le temps. _

_-C'est possible ça ? _demanda Eren avant de secouer la tête, _Même si ce l'est, tu ne seras pas capable de supporter une telle charge !_

Tout brûlait autour d'eux, et Eren eut du mal à entendre la réponse presque inaudible de Miya alors qu'une maison s'effondrait non loin d'eux dans une gerbe d'étincelles :

-... _Je sais_.

C'était comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Eren oublia tout un court instant. Il ne sentait plus ni la chaleur des flammes, ni la poigne de Runsken lui maintenant le bras dans le dos, ni le vacarme assourdissant dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Miya insinuait.

-_Quand tu seras revenu dans le temps, trouve Livai. Il faut absolument l'empêcher de participer à l'attaque sur Eldia. _

_-Miya… _

"Elle arrive ! Restez pas là !"

Le bruit revint d'un coup, accompagné de la douleur et de l'odeur de bois qui brûle.

"N'approche pas !" cria Runsken à l'intention de la déesse et Eren retint un gémissement en sentant l'acier s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, "Si tu fais un pas de plus, je lui tranche la tête !"

_-Livai a raison tu sais, les dieux et les démons n'ont plus leur place dans ce monde._

_-Et donc c'est une raison pour te sacrifier ? _s'insurgea Eren. Carla avait déjà offert sa vie pour lui, il ne voulait pas d'une seconde victime. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau un être cher. _Je t'en supplie, Miya, ne fais pas ça…_

_\- A-t-on vraiment le choix ? _

Ymir continua d'avancer inexorablement vers eux sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de Runsken ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement incapable de l'entendre.

_-Si je ne fais rien, on y passe tous. _

_-Il doit bien rester un autre moyen ! _

_-Je te propose une solution pour sauver Armin, Mikasa et tous les villageois ! Je t'offre un moyen de revoir Carla, bordel, pourquoi tu hésites ?_

Eren déglutit.

_-Non, je… je ne veux pas te perdre… _

Runsken essaya de reculer en agitant son épée devant lui mais finit par abandonner et s'enfuit en poussant Eren contre le sol. Le jeune homme le regarda s'enfuir en direction des flammes, espérant sûrement y trouver une brèche non-existante, avant de reporter son attention sur la gigantesque déesse devant lui.

\- _C'est Eldia ou moi. J'ai fait mon choix Eren, et je sais que toi aussi alors arrête de tergiverser et bouge-toi._

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté, ramassant au passage l'épée d'un cadavre, et contempla la situation. Le village était détruit, la forêt baignait dans un halo rougeâtre et les corps parsemaient le sol. Le regard empli d'impuissance de Mikasa oscillait entre Ymir et lui et la déesse n'était désormais plus qu'à un pas de Livai qu'Eld était venu soutenir. Des dizaines de guerriers étaient piégés à ses côtés et attendaient avec angoisse que l'étau ne se referme sur eux, n'espérant plus qu'un miracle.

Et ce miracle, Eren était le seul à pouvoir l'apporter.

_-Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'entrer en contact avec elle et dire mon nom. Je me charge du reste._

Eren inspira un grand coup, la peur et l'indécision lentement remplacées par la détermination.

-_Ne meurs pas Eren. Je vais pas te mentir, ça risque de piquer un peu mais je vais essayer d'être rapide._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup avant de faire un pas vers Ymir. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il se débarrassa de l'épée qui le gênait et se mit à courir.

_-Je suis désolé Miya._

Il avait fait son choix.

"Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" s'écria Livai en le voyant foncer droit vers le danger.

"EREN !" lui parvint la voix de Mikasa, et il ne se retourna pas pour voir son visage déformé par la peur et l'incompréhension.

_Faites-moi confiance. Faites-lui confiance, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la déesse ravageant tout sur son passage.

_-Tends ta main vers elle et invoque-moi !_

"EREN, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !"

"Miya !" cria-t-il alors que sa main entrait en contact avec la surface destructrice.

Il y eut un éclair, et tout fut noir.

o O o

_Tout allait très vite. Des flots d'images défilaient, parfois ponctuées par des brides de conversation dans le plus grand désordre, et Eren mit du temps à se rendre compte que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas tous les siens. Il reconnaissait certaines scènes mais était sûr de n'avoir jamais vécu d'autres. Il se vit ravager une forêt. Il se sentait puissant. Il revit Ymir, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de trace d'Eldia à proximité. Il vit des flammes, beaucoup plus impressionnantes que celles qui les avaient acculés. Il ressentit la douleur parcourant tout son être et cette faiblesse nouvelle._

_"Ton mentor s'appellait Laena n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Eren reconnut le visage méfiant de Livai dans la pénombre avant que le souvenir ne bascule et tout à coup il ne voyait plus qu'une femme, une torche projetant sa faible lueur sur les parois de la grotte dans laquelle elle semblait s'être réfugiée. _

_"Comment tu sais ça ?"_

_Il pouvait sentir la mort guetter. Enfin, c'était peut-être sa chance ! Il se vit approcher, les yeux seulement à quelques centimètres du sol. La femme l'avait entendu et s'était saisi de l'épée à ses côtés, raffermissant sa prise sur le linge qu'elle tenait contre elle de son autre main._

_"C'est toi Ymir ?"_

_"C'était la mère d'Eren"._

_Le visage incrédule de Livai resurgit un bref instant avant d'être à nouveau remplacé par la jeune femme à la mine épouvantable. Deux yeux dorés le fixait avec méfiance mais courage, une lueur de peur rapidement balayée._

_Eren reconnut immédiatement la voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu que dans sa tête._

_"Houla non, moi c'est Yamiya"._

_Un autre souvenir apparut et Eren reconnut à nouveau Ymir. Elle avait posé un genou à terre et un de ses bras manquait. Il ressentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction qui s'évanouit rapidement._

_"Si tu ne fais rien il ne tiendra pas la nuit. Et toi je te donne à peine un mois. Il ne t'a pas loupé."_

_La grotte aux parois humides était de retour._

_"Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Eren vit dans un court instant ce que la femme tenait dans ses bras : un bébé aux yeux verts._

_"Tu connais le démon Ryugi ? Une vraie plaie si tu veux mon avis. Il a réussi à lui lancer une malédiction avant qu'elle ne l'achève. C'est à cause de lui que Laena est partie, pour sauver l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre…" _

_Livai inclina légèrement la tête. _

_"Je crois que je commence à comprendre…"_

_Des doigts faibles détachèrent un morceau de charbon de la paroi rocheuse, mais les gestes traçant les symboles au sol étaient fermes et assurés. _

_"J'accepte. Veille sur lui Yamiya. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance"._

_"On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance aux démons ?"_

_La femme sourit faiblement._

_"Ce sera la première et la dernière fois."_

_Eren sentit l'excitation monter alors qu'il réalisait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa prison. _

_Tout accéléra d'un coup. Un hochement de tête déterminé. Un flash aveuglant. Puis le hurlement d'une femme._

_"C'est moi qui l'ai tuée."_

_Et le noir à nouveau._

o O o

Ça finit avec la pluie. Une goutte, deux gouttes. La pluie et une séparation. C'est elle qui l'a réveillé.

Eren sursauta quand il sentit l'eau couler le long de ses joues.

Le ciel était noir de nuages, les feuilles des arbres vibrantes, secouées par le vent, l'écorce du bois dure contre son dos.

Il savait où il était : il reconnaissait cet arbre. Pendant un instant il crut que rien n'avait changé, que tout était exactement comme avant, que l'attaque n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Que Miya allait se réveiller lui aussi.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

Il essaya d'appeler. Dans sa tête d'abord, puis à voix haute. D'obtenir une parole, un son, n'importe quel signe de vie de la part du démon qui avait vécu avec lui ces vingt dernières années, qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Eren ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie ruisseler le long de son corps.

Miya n'était pas endormi quelque part en lui. Il n'allait pas se réveiller. Eren l'avait su dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais ne réalisait que maintenant que ce poids qu'il sentait peser dans sa poitrine s'appelait la solitude.

Eren tenta de sourire alors que les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage, se mêlant à la pluie. Ils avaient réussi. Il allait pouvoir sauver le village.

Et Yamiya n'était plus qu'une légende.


End file.
